Danny Phantom meets the Gaang: Danny Phantom and Avatar Crossover
by swimmjacket
Summary: Danny is sent by Clockwork to help Aang and the Gaang! They have just escaped from the invasion and are at the Western Air Temple. Danny is sent and helps the Gaang through the rest of there adventures leading to Sozin's Comet. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this idea popped into my head on day and I decided to put in on paper... or rather on the internet. For DP this is set after TUE and before PP.. Danny has his regular powers, ghostly wail, ice, duplication. For ATLA this is set after the Invasion fr the 2nd 1/2 of Book 3.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

Danny's P.O.V.

I was flying in the Specter Speeder. I had just come from a ice training session with Frostbite. After a little incident at school with most of the school's water freezing I decided to pay Frostbite a visit to get some on my ice powers under control. I was flying back home when I passed Clockwork's tower. I stopped and flew out into the Time Master's castle. I saw Clockwork observing one of the multiple screens, he turned around transforming into an old man.

"Ah Hello Daniel, how are you? Do what do I owe this visit?" Clockwork said. "Oh just heading back from the Far Frozen" I said "But you already know that being Time Master and all"

Clockwork chuckled a bit and turned into a kid. "Yes, I was actually planning on calling you here. I believe I am in need of your assistance."

"What's the problem? Did... did he?" I said, my throat catching. "No, your evil self is still locked away. He is not the danger I am speaking of. Are you aware of the multiverse theory?" Clockwork said turning into an adult. "Ya, its the theory that there are multiple universes with every possible outcome." I said a little confused. "Correct, this theory is more than speculation though. There is a parallel universe that is in danger." Clockwork said turning old.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Look" Clockwork said motioning to the screen he had been looking at. I floated forward and saw a kid, about 12/13, bald, with blue arrow tattoos all over his body. He looked determined an had a reins in his hands. "This is the Avatar Universe. Some people are able to control the 'elements' of water, earth, fire, and air. The Avatar can control all of these and is tasked with keeping balance in the world. He also is the bridge between the physical and spirit world. Which is like the Ghost Zone, but these spirits are more powerful and have a more natural domain." Clockwork explained turning young again.

"So why do you need me?" I asked turning away from the screen. "There world has been thrown into chaos. It has been ravaged by a war for 100 years. But all that is coming to a head, in 6 weeks a comet will arrive, and the war will either end with evil or good triumphing. The Avatar needs your help, I ask that you try and save this universe."

"Clockwork, Amity Park needs me here, but I don't know. If this place needs my help..." i said rubbing my neck.

"I can return you to this exact moment and place. Amity Park will continue to stay safe." Clockwork said turning into an adult.

"I agree. If this universe needs me and you think I can help, I want to go." I said. "Good, now technology is almost basic in this time, and no other ghosts will be able to cross these worlds, so your ghost hunting equipment will not be needed. I will be sending you to the Western Air Temple, you will meet the Avatar and his friends shortly after arriving. You must assist the avatar in any way you can. Here, I will be able to contact you with this." Clockwork said handing me a black leather wrist band with a green gem. "I will contact you when I see you have finished you mission, it will also serve as your portal back, but we will deal with that in 6 weeks. Now are you ready Daniel?" Clockwork asked raising his staff, turning old. "Ready" I said.

"Good Luck, the avatar and his friends can explain anything I have failed to explain. Oh, and in addition to you, a new member will wish to join the group. He may have a dark ast, but his heart his good. Trust him Daniel. Good Luck" Clockwork said and I saw a flash of white light.

I felt like I was falling for over 10 minutes in a sea of endless bright white light. Then I felt the world come back to me. I opened my eyes and say I was laying down on a very dusty stone floor. I slowly got up, rubbing my aching head. I looked around and saw I was outside, I turned to my left and there was a line of statues, all women, with he same arrow head tattoos as the Avatar kid. I walked forward and saw these statues were in obvious disrepair. i saw the temple was hanging under a cliff with all the buildings upside down.

I head a loud roar and saw a giant white and brown flying beast land at one of the upside down buildings. I ran along the path and through some twists and turns, using my ghost powers to speed things up. I got up to where they landed and saw no one was there. Frustrated I looked around for anyone.

"Hey you!" I heard and turned around I saw a short kid with a helmet that was way to big, a kid in a wheelchair, and an elder guy pushing him.

'Finally' I thought to myself. I saw the eldest, with a mustache , point his fists at me. "Who are you and how did you find us?" He said.

I was confused, but remembered what Clockwork said about elemental powers. "Look, I am looking for the Avatar, he is a kid about 12 or 13, with blue arrow tattoos, bald, have you seen him? i was told i could find him here." I said.

"We will ask you again, who are you?" The kid in the helmet said. "My name is Danny Fenton. I need to find the avatar, its important! The fate of the world rests upon it!" I said.

"He looks like he could be Fire Nation." The wheelchair kid said. "What nation are you from?"

"Im not from any nation really..." I said, Clockwork hadn't prepared me for this. "And I can't wait to show you the giant wind tunnel! Who's this?" I heard from behind. I turned around and saw the Avatar, looking exactly like the vision Clockwork showed me.

I also saw the flying brown and white creature, also with and arrow on its forehead. 'Whats with arrows here?' I wondered. I saw 3 people, one guy about my age in blue and white armor, a girl the same age, with the same color scheme but in robes, and a girl with a green robe and barefoot, looking only 12.

At first they looked supirsed but i saw them assess me and the guy raised a pretty cool looking sword, both girls raised their arms ready to fight. i looked at the Avatar and he looked hesitant but hopeful.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Danny, Danny Fenton. Your the Avatar! Finally! I have been looking for you all over this temple." I said walking towards him, my hand extended.

"Hey, stop it right there!" I heard the elder girl say and I saw the water move to form around her arms! I stopped "Sorry, I need to talk to the Avatar. Its about the fate of the world!" i said, a little aggravated.

"How did you know he was the Avatar? And how did the Fire Nation find us!" I heard the elder boy say. "Look! I am not Fire Nation! Whatever that is! I was sent here to help!" i said throwing my arms up in the air.

"He is telling the truth!" I saw the younger girl say. "If your not Fire nation, where are you from?" the guy said.

"Im not from any nation. I can explain if you put your weapons down. And how did you know I wasn't lying? And can I get some names here?" I asked.

"I'm Toph, and I can feel the vibrations in the ground. I SEE with my earthbending." She smirked. "Your... blind?" I said. "Since i was born, but that doesn't allow anyone to treat me different!" She said with conviction.

"Sword boy over there is Sokka, and his sister Katara. The pipsqueak behind you is The Duke, with Haru pushing Teo." Toph said.

"I'm Aang, why don't you tell us how you came to this temple?" He said and I walked over to the giant fountain with the rest of the group.

"I was sent here by... a friend, but who is really like my guardian. He saw that I could help the Avatar win this war. He was able to see the Avatar was at the Western Air Temple and sent me here." I said.

"Who is this guy? How did he know where we are going?" Sokka asked. "Well, his name... is" I sighed "Clockwork, he is kinda the Master of Time." I said rubbing my neck.

"You mean a spirit sent you here?" Aang said "Ya"

"Cool!" The Duke said, pumping his fists in the air. "Aang have you meet this spirit?" Katara said "No, but I haven't had much contact with spirits so..." Aang said.

"Why did he think you could help? Are you a bender?" Sokka said. "Kinda, I am a special bender. Like for instance, I can control ice, but not water. I also have some other abilities too."

"He is telling the truth, but I have never heard of anything like that!" Toph said. "Can you show us?" Teo said. "Um, sure maybe later" I said rubbing my neck.

"So Danny, where... wait! Someone's coming!"Toph said, putting her hand to the stone. Everyone tensed up and got ready for battle. "Who?" Aang said.

"Look" Toph said pointing to the edge of the temple. I saw a guy in red and black robes, he had slightly long black hair and a scar across one of his eyes.

"Hey, Zuko here." He waved. Everyone's mouths fell open.

**HEY! Hope you like the 1st chapter! I just got this idea in my head and had to write it! I will be trying to follow the Book 3 story line as best as I can!**

**Please review! (no flames!)**

**Next time its Zuko baby! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Please enjoy! This episode is for you Zuko lovers out there! :) Please review! Oh! I realized that I probably didn't say last time but Danny was in ghost form in the Ghost Zone but when he ended up in the Avatar world he had changed to hi human regular clothes form. :) And I will try to follow this episode as best as I can, but this is off memory cause I can't find this episode to save my life! :) Please enjoy and review! (no flames please)**

**Previously on Avatar ;)**

_"So Danny, where... wait! Someone's coming!"Toph said, putting her hand to the stone. Everyone tensed up and got ready for battle. "Who?" Aang said._

_"Look" Toph said pointing to the edge of the temple. I saw a guy in red and black robes, he had slightly long black hair and a scar across one of his eyes._

_"Hey, Zuko here." He waved. Everyone's mouths fell open._

**And on with the story :)**

"Hi!" I said. "Why are you here." Katara sneered. "How did you find us." Sokka yelled raising his sword.

"Hey! I'm not here to hurt you! I want to join your group." Zuko said raising his hands. "Oh ya, and we should trust you! This is just another ploy to get Aang!" Katatra yelled.

I scrunched my eyebrows, Clockwork had told me something like this would happen. "I know my past hasn't been the best. But I''m good now! I mean I thought I was good before but then I realized I was bad but now I really am good! Oh! And I can teach Aang firebending!" Zuko said, words colliding with each other.

Aang looked surprised and was contemplating something. Katara, Sokka, and the rest of the group still looked mad and ready to fight.

"Look I've changed!" Zuko said, and then Appa came over. Appa gave him a big lick. Aang looked even more shocked. "Hey! Appa likes me!" Zuko said. "I could have taken him in Ba Sing Sa but I let him go! Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you. And I'm sorry I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assasin after you. And I'm going to try and stop..."

"Wait! You sent combustion man after us!" Sokka said.

"Thats not his name but.." Zuko said.

"I think you are supposed to join us." I said.

"What! Danny, this guy has chased us all around the world hunting Aang! He is the Fire Nation Prince! He is evil! He literally sent an assassin after us!" Katara and Sokka said.

"Look, i know I am new here and not officially apart of your group and you have no reason to trust me... but! Clockwork, before sending me here told me someone with a dark past but a good heart will want to join you and he should." I said.

"Aang?" Sokka said. "I won't have you be my firebending teacher. I just can't trust him." Aang said turning away.

"I have changed! But, if you won't let me join your group then take me as your prisoner." Zuko said extending his arms.

"No! Just... just go" Aang said. Zuko looked a little heartbroken but left. Toph groaned. "What?" Sokka asked. "You are all missing the point!" Toph said walking to Aang pointing to his chest. "Aang needs a firebending teacher! And one pops up on our doorstep and you TURN HIM AWAY! I'm wondering who's really the blind one around here!" Toph said walking off.

"I agree with Toph. I know Zuko is the one to teach you and join your group." I said. "Zuko can't be my teacher!" Aang said. "Whatever, do what you want." I said walking away to find Toph.

*Later that night*

I had cooled down a bit and talked to Toph. She was mad but I calmed her down. Afterwords we had walked back to the group, and no one asked us anything. We had some rice stew meal and some tea around a campfire. Toph and I remained silent when Sokka, Katara, and Aang were talking about what we should do. We all went to bed when the fire died down, Sokka lending me a sleeping bag.

I fell asleep pretty quick but I woke up in the middle of the night. I sat up and saw Toph was missing. I got up and looked around finding a hole about 10 feet away from the group. I did a quick look around and jumped in. I walked till I felt my feet sink into the ground. I freaked out but then remembered I could phased out of the rock. But before I could do that "Why did you follow me?" I heard Toph said. "Well I heard a sound and found the hole... what are you doing down here?" I asked.

"We need Zuko, I was going to go find his camp if he hadn't left yet. I was going to talk to him and see if he was true and had changed." Toph said. "Look, can you let me out of the ground. I agree, Zuko is defiantly the one that was supposed to join you." I asked. I fellt the earth move again and release me. "Thanks" I said rubbing my neck.

"Sure, lets go" Toph said and I followed. After a while walking in the dark I saw the stars and the top of the tunnel Toph had created. "Up we go!" Toph said and the earht lifted us up to the surface. "Zuko is right over there" She whispered pinting to the soft light I knew was probably a fire.

I followed her, quietly. Toph walked past the bushes but Zuko still didn't see us. "Who's there!" I heard him yell getting up "Get away!" He shot flames out at me and Toph!

I reacted quickly and tried to sheilf her, but the fire still got her. With my ghost powers and ice core I was a little heat resistant but i felt my t-shirt and jeans get a little burnt and parts of my arms. "Ah! You burnt my feet!" Toph screamed. "I'm sorry! i didn't know! here!" Zuko said walking towards us.

"Stay away!" I yelled the toxic green in my eyes shining through the night. I grabbed Toph and ran to the tunnel, jumping down and running back to the camp. I stopped once to use my ice powers on myself and her feet. I created a thin casing and covered her feet and my arm that was blistering.

I found the end of the tunnel and flew up, Toph was still in pain and couldn't see. It was now early morning and the group was already up. "Help!" I yelled and ran over.

"What happened!?" Sokka said. "Toph got burned! Please help her!" I yelled still holding Toph who was in massive pain. "Here, put her over by the fountain." Katara said. "What's this?" She asked pointing to the ice wrap. "I covered her feet in ice, I thought it would help, here." i said, controlling the ice to melt off Toph's feet. I saw her bend the water to cover her hands, and it started glowing! She moved and covered Toph's feet and Toph looked like she was in much less pain.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at Katara. "Some waterbenders have healing abilities. I am one of those benders. This is a bad burn, it will heal in a day or two." Katara said moving away from Toph's feet. "Are you ok Danny? What happened?" Katara said, looking at my burnt clothes and arm.

"I'll be fine in a couple hours. I heal really fast." I said. "How did this happen?" Aang said. "I woke up in the middle of the night, Toph was going to find Zuko. I followed and joined her. When we found Zuko we startled him and he attacked. Now that I think about it, it was dark, and we did startle him..." I said looking down.

"See! You went looking for Zuko and you got burned! Literally!" Sokka said. "Zuko is to much of a threat, we need to deal with him." Aang said.

"Hey! I know he has a dark past, and this whole situation doesn't help but Clockwork said he needs to join!" I said, getting angry.

"Danny..." Aanga said "No! You need to listen. Toph was right! You are all blind, Aang needs a firebending teacher, and from what you have told me there isn't ANY other firebender that would be willing to train you. Zuko sounds like he was sorry and it was an accident. I feel he is really trying to make a change to be good. I have a feeling he is crucial to your journey Aang and I trust my instincts." I said.

Right at that moment I saw an explosion. Part of the tower was hit by something! I saw a man on the other side, I couldn't make out details but I saw metal on his arm and leg. I then felt another explosion. I grabbed Toph and ran for cover. We all did. "I can't get a clear shot!" Katara said.

"I have a plan! Take Toph! Sokka, use your boomerang when I give the signal" I said handing her off to Haru. I ran off into the temple, explosions all around me. I got behind a wall and yelled. "Goin' Ghost!"and felt the blue rings of light apear. They traveled up my body, changing my burnt tshirt and jeans transforming me into Danny Phantom.

I phased through the stone wall and flew up to where the attacker we standing. I saw an eye tattoo on his forehead and a metal arm and leg. I was surprised to see Zuko, fighting him.

"Stop! I don't want you to hunt them anymore!" Zuko yelled, then being thrown off. I flew over and saw him hanging onto a vine. Then flying back to the attacker.

"Hey metal head!" I yelled and saw him look at me with surprise.

"I don't like it when people attack my friends!" I yelled firing one of my eco-blasts hitting the metal man in his metal arm. He took a deep breath and firebent an attack with his mind! He missed though and I flew closer.

I fired some ice at his legs, sticking him the the floor. "SOKKA NOW!" I yelled and I saw the boomerang hit him on the head. He then tried to firebend with his mind but I saw him clutch his head and a giant explosion consumed him. I flew and grabbed Zuko flying back to the group. I set Zuko down. "Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Who are you!" Sokka said. "The name's Phantom." I said. "Are you a spirit?" Aang asked. "Ghost actually." I said. "Your... dead?" Katara said, her hand flying to her mouth. "Kinda" I said rubbing my neck.

"You seem familiar." Sokka said. "Well... please don't freak out." I said and transformed, with the blue rings appearing around my waist.

"I'm half ghost. Thats why i was sent here and why i have these powers." I said. "Danny..." Aang said. "Ya, you see I am from a parallel world where ghosts exist. I had an accident a couple months ago and got these powers. I then used them to protect my town and was sent here to help you save the world." I said.

"Danny, I believe you. I think you should join our group. And Zuko?" Aang said.

"I am so sorry. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I am sorry for burning your feet Toph. Fire can be dangerous and can run out of control, so can a firebender." Zuko said bowing slightly to Toph.

"I think you are supposed to be my teacher." Aang said. "The first time I firebent I burned Katara. I felt so awful I never wanted to firebend again. You understand that fire can be destructiive and needs to be controlled." Aang said.

"Danny, Zuko will you join Team Avatar?" Aang said. "Yes!" We both said. "Awesome, but before I do I need to ask my friends. Sokka?" Aang said.

"I trust you Aang, and I believe Danny will help us.. i may not be convinced with Zuko but your the Avatar and I trust your judgement." Sokka said.

"Toph?" Aang asked. "Hey, Danny helped me and now I can get back at Zuko for burning my feet." Toph said, punching her hand.

"Katara?" Aang asked hesitantly. "I trust you and Danny, do what you feel is the best." Katara said turning away.

"I guess your in!" Aang said, smiling.

"Thanks! I promise I will do my best to help you all." Zuko said. "Me too." I said.

"Awesome, I'll show you to your rooms. We found them earlier today. Danny and Zuko, you will be sharing." Sokka said.

After Zuko had packed up his camp and walked back down to the temple Sokka showed us our room. "so... um welcome to the group.. ask if you need anything?" Sokka said walking out. It was pretty awkward.

Zuko took out a painting of an elder guy. I was about to ask about him but Katara walked in. "Zuko.. you may have everyone else fooled with this transformation but not me. I know what your capable of and if you even think about hurting Aang i will end you right there." Katara said coldly and walked out.

"Well.. that was awkward." I said rubbing my neck. "Ya..." Zuko said. "Hey, I never formally introduced myself. Danny, Danny Fenton." i said extending my hand.

Zuko shook it. "Zuko, so your from a parallel world?" he said. "Yup! Who's in the picture?" I asked. "My uncle, he was the only one who believed in me. He was more of a father than my own." He said looking down. "Did he..." I said.

"No, but I turned my back on him. I feel awful about it." Zuko said. "He probably would be proud of you now." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "i guess your right. Your pretty wise for a kid." He said.

"Hey! I'm fourteen!" I said and me and Zuko laughed. "Hey i am sorry for last night." Zuko said. "No sweat, you reacted when we snuck up on you." I said. "What's with the ice? and how has it not melted?" Zuko asked.

"Part of my powers, I can control ice, not water. I used it to speed up the healing process, which for me is also faster." I said. I then controlled the ice to melt and saw the burn had healed.

"The ice is special as I created it. You can throw ghostly ice in a volcano and it wouldn't melt." I said. "Cool. I think its time for dinner." Zuko said.

We walked out of the room and to the rest of the group.

**Soo? What do you guys think? Please review! (no flames please)**

**Next week will the the Sun Warrior episode part 1! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is a little off 'book' so to speak. This is more about Danny than the adventures of the Gaang. its mainly about Danny telling his back story and setting up the rest of the chapters. Please enjoy :) Reveiw!**

Danny's P.O.V.

Me and Zuko walked out of he old room and to what I called the courtyard. Katara looked less angry and deadly and was bending a large pot of soup. Aang was playing with Momo and Sokka was looking at a map while Toph was laying down on the ground. "Hey guys!" I said

"Hey Danny! Hey Zuko!" Aang said. "Food's ready!" Katara said and we all grabbed bowls to eat. "Here, allow me" Zuko said. Gathering the fire from the pile behind Katara and starting the fire with a small flame from his palm.

We all sat around the fire eating the soup and rice when Sokka interrupted the silence. "So Danny, we don't know that much about you... or your powers. Why don't you tell us?"

"Sure, but a few warnings first. One, the world i come from is very different from yours, no bending and much more advanced. Second, if you don't understand something please ask, I will be happy to explain some things. Ok?" I said.

"Sure!" Aang said. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well first off my world has technology so advanced that I can talk to a person around the world without moving. We call them phones. Also, we don't fly around on bisons or ride animals. We have metal carriages with their own power that 'drive' us everywhere, they are called cars. Now my parents are the leading experts in ghost hunting. At first i thought they were a little crazy but I soon found out they weren't. They started up an old project called the ghost portal. It was this large, kinda circle, metal, contraption... i don't know how else to explain it to you. But it was supposed to open the way to the Ghost Zone. I think its like your spirit world, but where ghosts live." I shrugged. "So they finished and tried to start it, but it didn't work. I decided to look into in and put on a hazmat suit. Its supposed to protect you from harmful chemicals. I went inside and accidentally pushed a button. it was the on button! They put in on the inside." I chuckled "They weren't the brightest people sometimes. So when that happened, I felt the most intense pain I have ever felt. It felt like I was being electrocuted on a bed of fire and sharp metal." I sighed. "I though it was longer than it was. It only lasted for a minute or so, but it changed my life forever. I woke up and saw my hair, eyes, and clothes had changed." I stood up and transformed. "I now had, as you can see, snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and this jumpsuit. I freaked out for a couple minutes but when I calmed down I transformed back." I said, transforming again and sitting back down. "I figured out that I was half-ghost. A halfa as I heard some ghost call it. Those first couple weeks were rough, my powers were going crazy! But luckily I had my friends to help me. Sam and Tucker" I sighed looking down.

"What are they like?" Toph asked. "Here" I said pulling out my wallet, looking around. "Whats that?" Aang asked, curious. "Its a wallet, we keep out money and identification in here... and sometimes pictures!" I said happy i had found the picture i was looking for.

"As you can see, I am on the right, with Sam in the middle an Tucker on the left." i said passing the picture around. **(this is the picture from the memory blank episode)**

"What kind of painting is this? Its so detailed! And in color!' Katara said. "Its a picture, we can take snapshots of seconds in time with a machine that captures light." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Cool!" Aang said. "Will someone tell me what they look like!" Toph said. "Sorry! Sam and Tucker are my age, Sam is what we call a goth. She dresses in all black, hates sunshine and a little unlike her counterparts cares a lot."

"Sounds like that moody girl that was with Azula" Sokka said. "Mai." Zuko said looking down.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked. "Ya, well not now I guess. How did you know?" Zuko asked. I shrugged "I can read some people pretty well." I chuckled. "But I'm not that good with some things. My friends used to joke and said I was the clueless one." I sighed. "I know I've only been here a couple days but i miss them a lot. I actually hadn't seen them all day when I got sent here."

"Now where was I? Oh ya! Well, over the months I had gained control over my powers. I was protecting my town from all the ghosts that were attacking. Then there was this one enemy... but thats when I met Clockwork. He is one of the most powerful beings I have ever met. He is Master of all Time. He can see everything that is, will, and ever happened. Like looking down from the sky, he sees everything, knows how everything will turn out. I was heading back from an ice training session, with Frostbite, in the Ghost Zone. I had meet him when my ice powers emerged. He taught me how to control them so I wouldn't freeze everything I touched. I had an accident at my school so I went to go see him. I stopped by Clockwork's tower and he told me about your world. I agreed to help and he sent me here. he gave me this." I extended my wrist "Its supposed to help me get back when I finish my mission with you, but I have a feeling its something more..." I said.

"So cool!" The Duke said. I chuckled "Thanks... any questions?" I said.

"What other powers do you have?" Toph said. "Well, all ghosts have a certain set of powers. I can fly, turn invisible, and intangible, that means I can fly or walk through things. I also can form eco-blasts and other things with eco-energy. Thats what all ghosts have, its the natural energy in ghosts. I also have control over ice. I also can duplicate myself, which means make copies of myself. They aren't as powerful and I can only create 4 right now. I also heal really fast, injuries that would take weeks or months to heal take me only hours or days. I also have a power called the ghostly wail, its REALLY powerful and drains me of most of my energy. So its usually a last-ditch attempt." I said.

"Can we see some of them?" Aang said. "Sure, I'll show you a couple." I said standing up and transforming. I floated off the ground and turned invisible. I returned visibility and phased through a couple of the stone pillars. I then created a ball of ice and flung it at the ceiling. It exploded in a shower of snow when I hit it with an eco-blast. I returned to the ground. "So?" I said.

"That was really cool Danny!" Sokka said. "I was wondering what would happen if you fly through a person.. have you ever done that before?" Sokka said

I sighed "yes, its called overshadowing. Its when a ghost can fly into a person and control them." I saw the group with fear in their eyes. "But I can tell you the signs, and Clockwork promised to keep the portal between our world closed. But for overshadowing, the main thing is person's eye color will changed. The ghost will have complete control, retain some of their powers, and the person will remember nothing." I said.

"Can you show us?" Aang said. "ummm, you sure?" I said, rubbing my neck. "I'll do it." Zuko said standing up. "You sure, I mean i promise not to hurt you or anything, but I haven't overshadowed a bender before." I said.

"I trust you Danny" Zuko said. I took a deep breath an flew into Zuko. I opened my eyes and saw one was obscured a bit. i felt an inner fire fighting with my ice core. "I think I better get out. His fire core isn't agreeing with my ice." I said then flying out. I took a couple deep breaths. "I wont be trying THAT again."

"You ok Danny? Did I do something? I can't remember anything." Zuko said rubbing his head. "I'm fine, I just don't think our cores mix well. So was that educational for everyone." I joked.

"Ya, I saw the difference in the eyes you talked about." Aang said. "Can you tell us about the ghosts you've fought?' Toph said.

"Sure" I said transforming and sitting down. "How many ghosts have you fought?" Sokka asked. "I couldn't tell you. I have been fighting them once, twice, or even three times a day for the past year." I said. "Wow! What was the hardest battle you had to fight?" Toph said.

"Well there are two, one was Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. Now he was really evil and powerful. The other... i'm not comfortable discussing it right now." I said looking down "But Pariah Dark was the Ghost King, who was imprisoned for hundred upon thousands of years. He was released by a certain crazed fruitloop and Invaded my town. It took everything I had to defeat him." I said.

"Cool, whats the most annoying ghost you have fought?" Aang said. "Well that would be the Box Ghost. He is always popping up yelling 'Beware' and just being a real nuisance. He can control boxes and thinks they are the best things ever." I laughed and rubbed my neck.

"Seriously!" Toph said "Thats pretty pathetic!" she laughed. "ya, I sometimes hated my powers for getting me in trouble and resented them sometimes but in the long run, I wouldn't give them up for anything." I said.

"Thats good Danny, I kinda know how you feel. When I was told I was the Avatar, I didn't want to accept it. But now I know its my duty and role to play in the world." Aang said.

I yawned "I don't know about you guys, but I need some sleep." I said. "Thats a good idea Danny. Aang, we will start firebending tomorrow." Zuko said and Aang nodded.

"I'll get the fire" Sokka said. "Toph, let me look at oyu feet agian, I think they are almost healed." Katara said bending the glowing water around Toph's almost healed feet.

Zuko and I walked back to the room and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**So... what do you guys think? Review please!**

**And nest time will be the Sun Warrior part 1 :) **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Its Thanksgiving weekend! School's out and the turkey is on the table. The authors finally have time so chapters and updates galore! **

**This is the Sun Warriors episode. Danny is joining Zuko and Aang on their quest to the Sun Warrior ruins. This is going to be a 2 part episode/chapter. Please enjoy! I will be updating constantly in the next couple of days so be on the look out for new chapters in my other work's too.**

Danny's POV

I woke up the next day and stretched. i looked over, and Zuko was already up and gone. I walked out and found most of the Gaang. I sat next to Toph while Katara handed me breakfast. "Hey Danny" Toph said. "So your feet are finally all better?" I asked. "Ya" She said, punching me in the shoulder. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm. "Just cause." She smirked. I laughed "Man Toph, your remind me of.."I stopped myself. "Who?" Katara asked sitting down next to me. "Well I don't know how to explain it. She is like my cousin." I said rubbing my neck. "Well that wasn't so hard" Katara said, a little confused.

"Well, she isn't exactly my cousin. I guess I need to start from the beginning. You see, I'm not the only halfa out there. My 'uncle' Vlad Masters. He is really my parent's friend from College. He resents my dad for the accident that turned him. He also is on love with my mom. Crazy Fruitloop." I muttered. "Well he found out I was a halfa too and was obsessed with trying to get me and my mom. I beat all his plans, so he decided to try a different route. He... cloned me. Now that means he took my DNA, umm.. its like the blueprint inside you that says how you work, and what your made of. So he took that and made a copy of me. Or at least tried to. Now many of them failed and just fell apart. But one, her name was Danni, like mine but with an 'i' Her whole neam is Danielle, but she hates that. Now she figured out that Vlad just wanted to use her and she joined me. She flies the world and is like my little sister. But we decided to call each other cousins. Does that make sense?" I said. "I think so, so is she like you?" Toph asked. "Ya, pretty much we look alike, except she is a girl." I said.

"So she's like Toph?" Katara asked. "Ya, tough as bones, A tom-boy, doesn''t like to be tied down or manipulated, funny, caring." I said.

Toph laughed "Well I like the way she sounds." I got up and streched some more. "Well I wanna go see Aang's firebending training. Wanna join?" I asked.

"Sure" Toph and Katara said.

We walked over to the other side of the temple and saw Aang streching. "Hey Aang" I waved. "Hey guys" He waved back. Sokka walked up, eating an apple. "Can I ion? I mean I can't wait to see you two start jerkbending and everything." He said, sittng down, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Its firebending!" Zuko said. "Whatever, just do your thing oh jerkbending master." He laughed. Zuko sighed and I palmed my forehead.

"Now, how much fire have you ever produced?" Zuko said. "Umm" Aang said looking down.

"Well, why not try now." Zuko said. "Sure..." Aang said, unsure. He took a deep breath and a little flame came from his fist. "Why not give a demonstration?" I said.

"Great idea, you might want to step back." Zuko said. We all back up and Zuko took a deep breath and striked. A small puff of fire shot out and was quickly exinguished. Aang clapped and Zuko looked shocked. "What was that! That was the worst firebending I've ever done!" He tried again and agian till we all just walked away.

Later that night, Zuko walked up, defeated. "I've lost my stuff." He said. "Don't look at me! I haven't touched your stuff." Toph said. "No I mean my firending, It's gone." He looked down.

Katara laughed "I'm sorry the irony! I mean that would have been great if it had happened a couple months ago." She said.

"Well, its just weaker for some reason." Zuko said. "I beat its cause I changed sides." he said.

"What are you talking about." Katara asked. "Well, its not that crazy. I mean your firebending came from rage and now your anger is gone." Aang said.

"Well we just have to make Zuko angry!" Sokka said, now poking Zuko with a stick. "Thats not working! There has to be another way." Zuko said.

Toph put down her bowl "You just need to find another source. I recommend the original source."

"Whats that? Jumping into a volcanno?" Sokka said. "No, I don't know. Bu for earthbending, it was the badger moles. One day when I was little, I ran away. I hid in a cave, and found the badgermoles. The tough me how earthbending wasn't just for fighting. It was an extension of their senses." Toph said.

"Thats amazing! So its like how the waterbenders learned from the moon and airbenders learned from the bison." Aang said.

"What's the original firebenders?" I asked. "It still doesn't help me. The dragons were the firebenders and are now extinct." Zuko said.

"Well there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang said. "They aren't around anymore! Ok" Zuko said.

"Sorry." Aang said. "But the first people to learn from them were the Sun Warrior civilization. They died out thousands of years ago, but maybe we can learn something by checking out their ruins." Zuko said.

"So if you poke around this ancient temple, you'll magically get your firebending back?" Sokka said. "Yes, or the avatar will need to find a new teacher." Zuko said.

"Well I'm going with you!" I said. Aang and Zuko nodded.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Aang, Zuko, and I were heading to the ruins. "We've been flying for hours. I don't know why bu I thought this was going to be faster." Zuko said.

Appa groaned "Appa's right Zuko. In out group, we usually start with a more upbeat attitude." Aang said. I groaned a bit too. "I fee; your pain Zuko. I could probably have been there and back by now." I said.

"Then why didn't you fly?" Zuko said. "Cause I don't know where it is!" I said. "Well I think it's only a mile that way.." Aang said. I stood up "Say no more. See you guys there." I said falling back. I transformed on the way down and flew back up. I waved and a little ditressed Zuko and Aang and flew to the temple. I saw the ruins and transformed once my feet touched the ground. Aang and Zuko were only 15 minutes behind me. "Took you long enough" I joked and we walked into the ruins.

"I feel strangely connected to these ruins. I can tell the fire sages' temples are descended from these." Zuko said. "Great! We learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we will still learn something about firebending. The past can be a great teacher." Aang said.

Right then Aang tripped a wire, sending the floor below him down. Spikes shot up and Aang quickly airbended his way around them to the other side, narrowly missing the spikes. "Zuko! I think the past is trying to kill me!" He said.

"Nonsense, these ruins have been abandoned for centuries." Zuko said, taking a running start, and jumping past the spikes. I just turned intangible and walked through them.

"I do have a bad feeling from this place. I don't know, it should feel empty, but it doesn't... I mean I can usually feel these things out, but the signals I'm getting are confusing me." I said.

We pressed on and Zuko stopped at a dragon statue, that was in disrepair. "Somthing happened to the dragons in the past hundred years Zuko. Something you aren't telling us." Aang said. Zuko put his hand up to the dragon's eye.

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened. He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. There were the ultimate firebenders. And if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary and you'd earn the honorary title, Dragon. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born...by my uncle."

"I though your uncle was... good." Aang said. "He had a troubled past. Family tradition I guess." Zuko said. We continued walking up the stairs and reached a door.

Aang tried opening it. "It's locked!" "No problem, just hold my hand" I said. Aang took hold and I just had to grab Zuko. We phased through the door. When we walked in, I saw a giant round room full of statues.

Aang, Zuko, and I looked around, when Aang pulled Zuko over to the 1st two statues. "Come on Zuko, just dance." Aang said and Zuko groaned. I transformed and flew above them. Aang and Zuko 'danced' triggering pedals in the floor. When they finished a small table rose up with a golden egg.

"I think its some kind of magical gemstone." Zuko said, moving to pick it up. "Hey! Wait! its probably booby trapped. Have you not seen Indiana Jones!" I said.

Zuko and AAng looked at me with confusion. "Oh ya, sorry." I said. Zuko picked it up "It feels warm."he said.

Right then green goop shot out, plastering Zuko to the ceiling grate. I grabbed Aang, his glider stuck in the goop. The goop was filing the room and I got my leg stuck. I tried to phase through it but I couldn't!

Aang grabbed onto the bars, stuck also. We were all immobilized bu the goop. Our heads poking through the grate, allowing us to breath.

"Danny can you phase out?" Zuko said. "No, I feel it draining my energy..." I said. I involuntary transformed and almost pasted out.

"You had to touch the egg didn't you." Aang said. I chuckled. "Man, If you ever visit my world, you need to see Indiana Jones.

"Soo... What should we do?" Aang asked. "Think about our place in the universe?" Zuko said.

"Well as fun as that sounds. I think i'll try and get help. HEEELLLLPPP!" I yelled.

"No one can here you! This place has been abandoned for centuries." Zuko said. "Well its better than nothing!"I said.

"Who is down there." I heard a deep voice say. I saw a large man, with read and gold robes and face paint looking down on us.

**DON DON DON!**

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone is having fun and is safe! Please enjoy the plenty of chapters and updates for ALL of my works! I will be updating this one tomorrow, with almost 3 or so chapters a day!**

**Please review! (no flames)**

**Have a Happy and Safe Thanksgiving! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Thanksgiving! Here is Part 2 of the Sun Warrior episode! Please enjoy! Review! Review!**

_**Previously on Avatar ;)**_

_"You had to touch the egg didn't you." Aang said. I chuckled. "Man, If you ever visit my world, you need to see Indiana Jones._

_"Soo... What should we do?" Aang asked. "Think about our place in the universe?" Zuko said._

_"Well as fun as that sounds. I think i'll try and get help. HEEELLLLPPP!" I yelled._

_"No one can here you! This place has been abandoned for centuries." Zuko said. "Well its better than nothing!"I said._

_"Who is down there." I heard a deep voice say. I saw a large man, with read and gold robes and face paint looking down on us._

Danny's POV

We were sitting in front of the doors. The green slime was being licked off us by anteater type creatures. I shuttered at the shear grossness of it. "For trying to steal our Sun Stone, you will be severely punished." The large man said. He was obviously the chief by his dress and stature.

"We didn't come here to take your sunstone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending." Zuko said.

"Ya, flame boy over here is telling the truth!" I said.

Yeah, right. They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures." A small man beside the chief said. "We don't care about that stupid stone!" I said.

Please, I don't normally play this card, but...I'm the Avatar. Just hear us out." Aang said. Right then the goop was pretty much gone and we were able to stand up. I streched and felt my powers starting to come back.

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I used to be." Zuko said then looking down.

"I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way, the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior's civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us." He said.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters, Ran and Shaw." The chief said. He looked at us "Hey,not me. I can't firebend anyways." I shrugged.

"You have a strange aura around you." The chief said, curious. "Thats probably because of this." I said, then transforming. The crowd gasped , and some bowed.

"Look, I'm not from here. I mean none of you any harm." I said, putting my hands up "I was sent to help the avatar on his journey." I said. The chief nodded and lead us to another part of the ruins. There was a giant fire, built into the structure of the temple.

If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame. This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years." He said, taking a small bit of fire and placing it in Zuko and Aang's hands.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending." the chief said. He then turned to me, I was still in ghost form.

"You can carry this fire too. It is special, and though you will not be able bend it, you can bring it to the masters." He said, then handing me a small flame.

You will take your flames up there. The cave of the masters is beneath that rock." he said. We started walking.

I was able to keep up with Zuko, but Aang was a little behind. I walked, becasue I was afriad the wind from flying would put out the flame.

"Come on Aang." I said. "Sorry! I can only move so fast. I can't let this flame go out." Aang said, cupping the small fire.

"Your fire's gonna go out. Give it some more juice. You can control it Aang." Zuko said.

We continued climbing and reached the top. The Sun Warriors were already there. They took a small part of my flame and used it to create circles of fire.

"Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you, Prince Zuko. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you. And young Avatar, your disappearance for 100 years allowed the decline of the dragons to occur. This is your burden too. And young halfa, you are new to this world, but you did leave your friends and family behind. The masters may not be some happy to see you either." The chief said. I gulped and we all started walking up the stairs. The drums and chants were loud and made my head hurt.

We reached the top and bowed to the two tunnels. Aang was hyper ventilating and I saw his flame go out. "Oh no!" Aang said. "Let me have some of your's" Aang said. He and Zuko wrestled for a bit, and when I got between them, mine went out too. Then Zuko's flame went out.

"Crap, we are so done for." I said, face palming.

Right then 2 dragons, one red and one blue came out. They were circling the bridge. Aang bugged Zuko "I think we are supposed to dance for them." Aang and Zuko began doing the forms from the egg temple.

When they finished, the two dragons stopped and were staring at us. I was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move. Then they opened thier mouths and released a stream of fire. I shut my eyes. When I don't feel the flames searing my skin, I open them. I see a column of flames, all different colors. Colors I hadn't even dreamed of. It was so beautiful I couldn't bear to take my eyes away.

"I understand" Zuko said quietly. Then the flames ended and he dragons flew back into their caves. We walked down, in silence. Once we reached the bottom the chief spoke.

"They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending." he said. "I can't believe their are still dragons. I thought they were killed before I was born." Zuko said.

"So your uncle lied, to save them." I said.

"Yes, Iroh was the last outsider to see the masters. They judged him to be worthy, and passed the secret onto him." The chief said.

"All this time, I thought firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is... it's energy, and life." Aang said.

"Yeah. It's like the Sun, but inside of you. Do you guys realize this?" I said. "Well we are the Sun Warriors... so ya, we did" The chief smiled.

"That's why my firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you." Zuko said, turning to Aang. " It was my drive... it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world." Zuko said. He then striked and two balls of fire shot out.

Aang then does the same and is smiling, finally over his fire aversion. I turn to the chief. "And what did you see young halfa?" He said. "I.. I saw something I have been afraid of for sometime. I saw my fear disappear." I said.

"And what would that be?" He asked. "I saw my greatest enemy. I was worried he could come back. Nut I see now, he can't" I said. The chief nodded.

"Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever." the chief said. I was taken aback. But then the chief smiled. "Just kidding. But seriously, don't tell anyone!"

We nodded and returned to the Western Air Temple.

At dinner we told everyone about our adventure and Zuko and Aand did their 'dance'. The group clapped at the end.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka said.

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form." Zuko said, annoyed.

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord." Sokka mocked.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko said.

"Oh, yeah ? What's your little form called ?" Katara said.

"The Dancing Dragon." Zuko mumbled. Everyone laughed and we finished dinner.

When we were in our room, before I was about to pass out, Zuko tapped my shoulder. "What did you see?" he asked.

"Look, its something I'm not comfortable talking about now. But, it was my greatest enemy, and my darkest fear. Bu the masters showed me something." I said.

"What was it?" Zuko asked. "Hope" I said.

**Hello everyone! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Please review! Review! **

**Next time will be the 2 part Boiling Rock episode!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving! Here is part 1 of the Boiling Rock! :) Its gonna be really long! :) Please enjoy and review! Review!**

Danny's POV

We were all sitting around the fire. Zuko offered to make tea for the group and had just finished. He was handing out the cups. "No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?: Zuko said.

"Sure!" I said. "I like jokes" Aang said

"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!'" Zuko said. The was only silence/

"Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it." Zuko said, looking down.

"Right... maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara said, and everyone laughed.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph said, sipping her tea.

Sokka got up and went over to Zuko "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka said and he and Zuko walked away from the group.

I stood up and turned invisible. I followed them, I saw Sokka and Zuko standing near the edge.

"So, what's up?" Zuko said.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" Zuko asked.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be." Sokka said. I remembered what Aang had said about the Day of Black Sun Invasion.

"I can't tell you." Zuko said, looking down.

"Why not?" Sokka asked. "Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." Zuko said, turning away.

Sokka grabbed his arm and stopped him. "It's my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through." Sokka said.

"It's not good, Sokka." Zuko said. "Please." Sokka said.

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock." Zuko said.

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable. I'm sorry Sokka" Zuko said.

"So, where is this place?" Sokka asked.

I decided to reveal myself. I knew what Sokka wanted to do. I let my invisibility fall

"Danny!" Sokka and Zuko said. "Sorry! I'm nosy!" I said, putting my hands up.

"Look, Sokka. I know what you are planning and its stupid!" I said.

"I'm not planning anything!" Sokka said.

Zuko sighed and said "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

I palmed my face. "Thanks, Zuko. Just knowing makes me feel better." Sokka said, yawning.

Sokka walked off and I turned to Zuko. "You know what he is going to do, right?" I said. "Yes, but I still hope its not what it looks like." Zuko said.

I rolled my eyes and everyone went to bed. I decided to stay up a little bit. I just sat outside, invisible. Thats when I heard someone getting Appa ready.

"Shh!' I heard Sokka said.

I turned visible "Not planning anything, huh?" I said.

Zuko also walked out and crossed his arms. "Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?" Sokka said, getting off Appa.

"Look, I _have_ to do this. The invasion plan was _my_ idea, it was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's _my_ mistake, and it's _my_ job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me." Sokka said.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you." Zuko said.

"You can't go in alone Sokka! I'm coming too" I said.

"No. I have to do this alone." Sokka said. I groaned in protest.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares. We'll take my war balloon." Zuko said. I chuckled. We walked off and set off in the War Balloon.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

3rd Person POV

Mommo is holding a note that Katara picks up. "What does it say?" Top said.

"Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka, Zuko, and Danny. One more thing. "Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badgerfrog croak. Zuko." Katara read.

Aang started to relax, but hear a croak.

"Nobody else has homework. One hot squat, two hot squat, three hot squat, four hot squat..." Aang starts while Katara and Toph walk away.

*ON THE WAR BALLOON*

Danny's POV

Zuko was keeping the fire alive while me and Sokka were laying back in the small basket.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka said. "Ya, fluffy" Zuko said. The awkwardness was so thick I almost chocked on it.

"You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka said. "Really?" Zuko said.

"Yep, a balloon... but for war." Sokka said.

"If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war. " Zuko said, pumping more fire in the burner.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka said.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko said.

"I know, I know, you've changed." Sokka said. "I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down." Zuko said, looking down.

"I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us? That's hard." I said.

"It wasn't that hard." Zuko said.

"I thought you had a girlfriend." I said.

"Yeah. Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it." Zuko said.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon." Sokka said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's rough, buddy." Zuko said.

"Wait, what!?" I said. "Well she was a Northern Princess. We liked each other, but it was complicated. She was giving life by the Moon Spirit. When the Fire Nation attacked, the Moon spirit was hurt. She gave her life to save the world." Sokka said looking down.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I've had 2 girlfriends. One was a ghost hunter that hated Phantom and the other was overshadowed by a ghost to get back at her boyfriend." I said.

"Really?" Sokka said. "yup, Valerie thought Phantom ruined her life. Paulina was overshadowed by Kitty to get back at her boyfriend Johnny 13." I said.

"What about that other girl you showed us. Sam?" Zuko said. I blushed "I don't know. I like her, but don't want to ruin our friendship, you know?" I said.

"Sometimes its better if you tell her" Sokka said. "Thanks, but can we change subjects. This is really awkward." I said.

*LATER THAT DAY(NIGHTTIME)*

Sokka had dosed off, and Zuko kept the fire going. I was waking up from my own nap. "There it is!" Zuko said. Sokka woke up and we looked over. I saw a large volcano with large amounts of steam coming out.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." Zuko said.

We nodded and Zuko took us into the steam. We started losing altitude, way to fast. Zuko starts rushing to fill the balloon engine with more fire, then resorting into shooting fire into the balloon itself.

"We're going down! The balloon's not working anymore!" Zuko said.

"Its the steam! The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly!" I said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Zuko said.

"I don't know! Crash-landing?" Sokka said. "Grab on!" I said transforming. Sokka and Zuko grab my arms and I fly off with both of them in tow. The balloon skids across the water, crashing into the island.

I landed with both of them and we stared at the destroyed balloon. "How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko said.

"We'll figure something out!" Sokka said. "Look, the way I see it we have 2 options. One, leave now. I can fly us out of here, at least until we can steal some other transportation. Two, we stay and save Sokka's dad, and figure another way out. I don't know if I could take all three of us." I said.

Sokka and Zuko nodded. Sokka then kicked the balloon into the water.

"What are you doing?" Zuko said. "It doesn't work anyway, and we don't want anyone to find it." Sokka said.

"So we stay?" I said. Sokka and Zuko both nodded and we turned to the prison.

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now." I said.

I flew both of them, invisible, through the prison. We found the uniform room and put on the guard's uniforms. It was early morning so we filed into place with the other guards

"I hope these disguises work." Zuko said.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible." Sokka whispered.

A group of guards ran past, one bumping into me.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard. Come on." He yelled. We followed them into the large prison yard. There was a gathering around a prisoner.

"I didn't do anything! I'm going back to my cell." the prisoner said.

A guard whips his fire whip at him "Stop right there, Chit Sang."

I'm ready to step in and protect this dude, but Sokka stops me. "We can't blow our cover."

"I've had it with your unruly behavior!" the guard said.

"What did I do?" Chit Sang said.

"He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" A guard standing beside us said.

"Uh, very cute, sir." Sokka said, in a deeper voice.

"Super cute." Zuko said.

"Adorable" I said.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang!" the guard said.

"What? That's not a prison rule." Chit Sang said. I had to grit my teeth and stop myself from saying or doing anything. I hated bullies.

"Do it!" The guard yelled.

"Make me!" Chit Sang yelled back.

The guard looks like he is starting to leave, but then whips at Chit Sang. He bedns the fire away to protect himself.

"Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler." the guard said. He points to me. "You! Help me take him in."

"Meet back here in an hour. " I whispered. I then helped take Chit Sang to the cooler.

The guard shoves him into a refrigerator type cell.

"The warden will deal with you soon." the guard says. He closes the door. "Can you believe this guy?" he says.

"Prisoners, am I right?" I play along.

"Ugh. Tell me about it." he says.

*IN THE GUARD LOUNGE*

3rd Person POV

Zuko had walked into the guard lounge. Sokka was stuck watching the prisoners outside.

"Hey, new guy! I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax." one of the male guards says.

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head." Zuko replies.

The guards at the table laugh and Zuko sits down.

"Give it a week, he'll loosen up." the female guard said.

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" Zuko said

"No, you can't date the female guards." the female guard says.

"Trust me, you don't want to." one of the male guard's joke. The female guard then throws her cup at him.

"No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?" Zuko said and the guards nod. "So what about war prisoners?"

*AT THE COOLERS*

"It sure looks cold in there." I say, looking in on a freezing Chit Sang.

"That's why we call it the cooler. He won't be firebending there." the guard says. He sees a couple men coming down the hallway and straightens up.

"It's the warden! Look alive!" he says. I stand up and copy his movements.

The warden orders me to open the cooler and I do.

"So Chit Sang, I hear you used firebending to try to escape. You should know better." he says.

"I wasn't trying to escape." Chit Sang says, shivering.

"He's lying! I saw it with my own eyes." the guard says from behind the warden.

"No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the Boiling Lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to your shivering." the Warden says and the door shuts closed.

*IN THE YARD*

I found Sokka and another guard comes up from behind us.

"Hey there, fellow guard, how goes it?" I hear him say, I recognize Zuko's voice. "Zuko?" I said, lifting up my mask.

"Shhh! Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here." Zuko says.

"What? Are you sure, did you double-check?" Sokka says, in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zuko said. "No! NO, no, no!" Sokka says, pounding on the metal ledge.

"I'm sorry Sokka" I said. "So we came all this way for nothing? I failed... again." Sokka said, looking down.

"Ah, what would Uncle say?" Zuko looked up at the sky. "Sometimes, clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So, when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich!" Zuko said. I was really confused, but Sokka began to cheer up.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all!" Sokka said.

"That's the spirit! I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying." Zuko said. I chuckled. "No, what you said made no sense at all. But look... It's Suki!" Sokka said, pointing at a femlae prisoner. She was about his age, and pretty. She looked athletic and was obviously a fighter, by her build and the way she carried herself.

"Prisoners, back in your cells!" I hear, and Sokka ran off. Zuko ran after him to keep guard an look out. I stayed behind to do some investigating of my own. I wanted to see if there was any chance we could still rescue Sokka's dad, where ever he was.

*LATER*

I found Sokka "Where is Zuko?" I asked.

"Captured. I was with Suki and a guard wanted to come in her cell. If she did we would have a lot of explaining to do. Zuk, kinda attacked her. I was able to sneak out, but she saw me and I had to help or I would be taken too. Zuko is kinda a prisoner now." Sokka said.

I groaned, pacing around. "Ok,ok, we are down one, but we are still here. We just need to also break Zuko out... umm..." I said.

*LATER*

I found Suki and Zuko. They were mopping floors. "I thought you would be on you way to your father now?" I said when I saw Zuko.

"Ya, the warden is Mai's uncle and resents me for leaving her." Zuko said. "Well, thats kinda good... I guess." I said, rubbing my neck.

Sokka came up "Oh, good, you guys have met."

"Actually, we met a long time ago. Well, him, not the new guy." Suki said.

"We did?" Zuko said, trying to remember.

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village." Suki said, a tinge of anger in her voice. "Oh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again." Zuko mumbled.

"Well, he is good now, so sorry for that. I'm Danny by the way. Nice to meet you and all but we need to discuss some things." I said.

We slowly worked our way behind some stairs for cover from the guards.

"So, listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, and the point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?" Sokka said.

"Yeah..." Zuko said.

"So, they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?" Sokka said.

"Just get to the point man!" I said.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water." Sokka said. Suki and Zuko exchange a glance. "Pretty smart huh?" I said.

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" Suki said.

"I'm telling you, it'll work. I... um.. walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing-bang-boom, we're home free." I said.

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?" I look up and see Chit Sang on the stairs. He jumps down.

"What? We didn't... W-we didn't say that." Sokka stutters.

"Yeah, you heard wrong." Zuko says.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in." Chit Sang said.

"There's nothing to get in on." Zuko says.

"Now wait a minute." I say. "He could help us." I said. "I can read people and he seems good." I say.

"I can help you guys out." Chit Sang said.

"Okay, you're in. Now first we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside." Sokka says reluctantly.

"Oh, I can get you inside." Chit Sang smirks.

Chit Sang, Zuko, and Suki all work there way from out of the stairs. Chi Sang and Zuko put on a show and some fire is thrown.

"No firebending! Into the cooler!" I lead Zuko and put him in the cell.

*LATER*

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." I say.

"Yes, I have... completely." Zuko says, showing the collection of bolts from the cooler.

I smile, everything going according to plan.

*ON THE BEACH*

Suki and Sokka were already outside. Chit Sang decided to bring 'his girl and friend'. Me and Zuko rolled the cooler down the hill.

"Ok, now everyone inside." Sokka said.

"Wait!" I say. "Sokka, I know its a little late to bring this up... but I just found out something. I did some... investigating.. and found out there is a prisoner transfer tomorrow. War Prisoners."

Sokka looks shocked. "My dad..."

"Your dad?" Suki said.

"Well, what should we do?" Zuko said.

"I don't know! If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Sokka said.

"No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out." Zuko said.

"Not helping dude." I said

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again..." Zuko continued.

"Dude! Are you trying to not be helpful!" I say

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you _might_ fail." Zuko said.

"There we go!" I laugh.

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" Chit Sang said, one foot in the cooler.

"No. I'm staying. You guys go." Sokka says then turning to Suki "You've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka." Suki said.

"Me either." I say. "I'm staying too" Zuko said.

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll, baby. " Chit Sang said.

I groaned. "And you had a good feeling about him" Zuko said.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." Sokka said.

"We better get back. Don't want people to get suspicious." I say

Sokka and Zuko grab my hands and Suki looks at us like we are crazy. "Just grab on. Trust me" I say. Suki turned to Sokka and he nodded.

She took his hand and I turned us all invisible. We walked up and I phased us through the wall.

"What was that... What are you?" Suki said, looking at me. "There is more to me than meets the eye." I say, my eyes turning toxic green.

Suki takes a step back. I chuckle a bit "Look, long story short I am a half ghost. Kinda like your spirits. Sent here to help the avatar." I saw and Ski looks only a little reassured.

I hear a siren go off. "The plan's failed! We need to get you back to your cell!" I say

We run out to the courtyard and see all the commotion.

"The gondola's moving. This is it. If my dad's not there, we've risked everything for nothing." Sokka said.

"We had to. " Suki said, grabbing his hand.

"Come on.. Come on.." Sokka says.

I see the gondola stop and the prisoners file out. The first is a large, bald man, with tattoos and a nose ring.

"Is that him?" I ask

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring." Sokka said. More prisoners file out. "Where is he?" Sokka says. The line ends. " That's it? That can't be it." Sokka says.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Suki said.

"No, it can't be." Sokka said

"Hey, you! Get off the gondola!" I hear a guard yell.

We all hold our breath.

A man that resembles Sokka steps out. He has the same hair color, with a beard, and two beaded stands of hair. His hair is slightly pulled back, just like Sokka's but more is free.

"Dad" I head Sokka whisper.

**TO BE CONTINUED! Part 2 of the Boiling Rock tomorrow! **

**Please review! **

**Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is Part 2 of the Boiling Rock! :) Please enjoy and review! Also special thanks to Avatar Wiki and their episode transcripts! **

**Please enjoy and review! :)**

_**Previously on Avatar ;)**_

_"Hey, you! Get off the gondola!" I hear a guard yell._

_We all hold our breath._

_A man that resembles Sokka steps out. He has the same hair color, with a beard, and two beaded stands of hair. His hair is slightly pulled back, just like Sokka's but more is free._

_"Dad" I head Sokka whisper._

Danny's POV

I whisper to Sokka to get Suki and Zuko back in their cells. I transformed and flew up to the platform, invisible. I saw all the new prisoners and Sokka's dad, surrounded by guards and the warden.

"Line 'em up for the warden!" I hear a guard yell. The prisoners line up.

The warden steps in front of them and is now pacing in front of them. "Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true, as long as you do everything I say." the warden says. He stops in front of Sokka's dad. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"No." Sokka's dad said.

"Oh? You'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" The warden said, kicking Sokka's dad, forcing him to the ground.

"I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong-willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye!" The warden says.

Sokka's dad reluctently looks up. "See, isn't that better? You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all-" The warden starts to say, but Sokka's dad lifts up his handcuffs, tripping the warden.

The warden falls on his face. "Are you okay, sir?" one guard says as he rushed towards him.

The warden gets up quick and is very angry. "I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my sight!"

The warden walks off. I turn and fly down, I see Sokka and transform behind a wall. "Hey! Lets, get you to your dad." I said. "By the way, what's his name?"

"Hakoda" Sokka said.

*IN HAKODA'S CELL*

I found Hakoda's cell and Sokka went in. I did a quick look around and went in too. I figured if any one tried to come in I would turn me and Sokka invisible.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Sokka said. "If you take one step closer, you'll see just how "okay" I am." Hakoda says, getting into battle stance.

"Dad, it's me." Sokka said, lifting his mask.

"Sokka," Hakoda says, a slight tear forming in his eye. They embrace.

"my son. You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut." he says, pulling away.

"Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier." Sokka said, rubbing his neck.

"Who is this?" Hakoda said, pointing to me. I take off my helmet and extend my hand. "Danny, Danny Fenton." I said.

"Nice to meet you, are you traveling with Sokka?" He asked. "Yes, I'm with Sokka, Aang and everyone. I was sent by an old friend, more of a guardian, to help the avatar." I said.

"Really?" Hakoda said. "Yup, but I'm not a bender. Or a non-bender really." I say. Hakoda looked confused. "I have special powers." I do a quick glance out of the cell, its all clear. I take a deep breath.

"I'm going' ghost!" I say, the blue rings of light appearing and transforming me. "I'm a half-ghost. Danny Phantom at your service. I'm from another world, sent here to help Aang. But right now we need to focus on getting out of here." I said. I transform back into human.

"So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?" Sokka said.

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me before I left, I met some young women who said they knew you. The... Oshinama Fighters?" Hakoda said.

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?" Sokka said.

"Yes!" Hakoda said.

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us." Sokka said.

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get." Hakoda said. I could already see that he was calculating a way to escape.

"And you know Prince Zuko?" Sokka said.

"The son of the Fire Lord? I don't know him, but I know of him." Hakoda said.

"Well, he's here too." I said.

"Sounds like a major problem." Hakoda said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, he's on our side now." I said. Hakoda looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know. I had the same reaction. After all he's done, it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself, and I never would've found you without his help." Sokka said and his father calmed a bit.

"So, do you have a plan?" Hakoda said.

" We had one, but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I dunno if there's another way off this island." Sokka said.

"Hey Chit Sang helped us! He didn't really ruin it..." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Still see good in him?" Sokka said. "Yes, i told you I can read people. I see he has a good heart when it comes down to it." I said and Sokka nodded.

"Sokka, there's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses." Hakoda said.

"Then we'd better find two." I joke and we all laugh.

*OUTSIDE ZUKO'S CELL*

We had left Hakoda and went to tell Zuko the plan.

I look in the slot in the cell. "Zuko.. are you there?' I whisper.

I see Zuko walk up to he door. "Yes"

"I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together" Sokka whispered.

"What are you two doing here?" I hear a male guard ask.

"Umm..." I said, rubbing my neck.

"I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!" Sokka said, in a ruff voice.

"Ya!" I said.

"Well, you'll have to do that later. He's coming with us." The female guard said.

"Why?" I ask

"Because we have orders straight from the warden, that's why!" the male guard said.

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" Sokka said. "Help me out?" Sokka asked and I nodded.

"Fine, ten seconds." the female guard said. We nod and get into the cell.

Sokka stars punching Zuko's pillow while Zuko mock's pain.

"Take that... and this!" Sokka said.

"We have a new plan, but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour." Sokka whispers. I hear the door start to open, so I quickly put Zuko in a head lock, and throw away the pillow.

The guard enters and 'breaks' us up.

"All right, that's enough." he said.

Me and Sokka leave to start getting the rest of the plan in motion.

*IN SUKI'S CELL*

"Sokka, what's going on?" Suki said, when he entered her cell. I stood outside. Something was up, and I felt I needed to stand watch.

"I don't have much time. If I'm seen with you the guards might think something's up. I just talked to my dad." Sokka said.

"That's great." Suki said.

"Yeah, and we're escaping today, on the gondola." Sokka said.

"What?' Suki said.

"My dad and I came up with the plan together. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines." Sokka said.

"We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards." Suki said.

"Danny already thought of that. He said we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot." Sokka said.

"Okay, let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive." Suki said.

"Not if the warden _is_ the captive." Sokka said. I hear a noise, someone was approaching. I tap on the cell door.

" I have to go. I'll find you before we start the riot" Sokka said, and he left the cell.

"Hey,you two, the warden wants to see you guys!" a male guard said.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." he says.

"Maybe I could schedule another time with him? How's tomorrow? " I said.

"He wants to see you... now. " he says and we are escorted by 2 guards.

*ON THE GONDOLA PLATFORM*

I see a line of guards and we are shoved into it. They order us to take off our helmets.

"One of you is an impostor who thought he could fool me. But now, that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it?" the warden says. I see Chit Sang brought up.

I take a deep breath. Sokka is shaking, nervous we will be discovered. I knew Chit Sang was good, but he could rat us out, people will do anything under torture, and I saw Chit Sang had a defeated look in his eye.

I quickly decided if he did point me or Sokka out I would use my powers to get us out of here. I didn't know how the plan would work if that happened, but I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"That's him, warden. He's the impostor!" I hear Chit Sang say. I saw him pointing at the guard that bullied him earlier. I chuckled a bit, I knew Chit Sang was good! And he chose a guard that put him in the cooler, so that would be used against him.

"What? I am not! He's lying! He's a liar!" I hear the accused guard say. I see the warden grin and two other guards take the 'impostor' away.

*CELL DOOR OPERATING CENTER*

I walk up to the guard who is in charge of the cell doors.

"Hey, I just got orders. Let the prisoners out into the yard." I said.

"But we're in the middle of a lockdown." he replies.

"Oh, okay, I'll just go tell the warden you said that." I say, starting to walk away. The guard looks horrified.

" I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority." I say, walking back and lifting up my mask. "What's your name again?"

"Wait! Don't tell the warden. I'm just a little confused." he says, starting to sweat.

"Hey, I'm confused too, but the wardens in a bad mood, and... irrational, so if you ask me, it's best not to question it, and just do what he says" I say, puttin my arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah... you're right. We're letting them out!" he says, pulling the switches.

*IN THE YARD*

I meet up with Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda.

"This is it! We have to start a riot." Sokka said.

"Okay. But how do we do that?" Suki said.

"I'll show you." Hakoda said, cracking his knuckles. He walks over to a tough looking prisoner and shoves him.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? That hurt my feelings." he said.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Hakoda said.

"Uh, well, normally I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger." he said, walking off.

"This isn't working." I said.

Suddenly I see Chit Sang appear. "Hey you! You're lucky I didn't rat you out, but my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt, and I want in." He said pointing to me and Sokka.

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now, but we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would you?" I said, grinning.

"A prison riot? Please." he says, pushing past me and Sokka. He grabs a prisoner and lifts him above his head, moving him up and down.

"Hey!" he yells and all the prisoners look at him "Riot!" chaos breaks loose.

"Impressive." Hakoda said.

The tough prisoner Hakoda pushed then yells" Forget about controlling my anger... let's riot!"

I then see Zuko fighting his way towards us.

"Zuko!" I yell.

"Zuko! Good, we're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the warden, and get to the gondolas!" Sokka said.

"And how do we do that?" Zuko said.

"I'm not sure." Sokka said.

"I thought you thought this through!" I say, groaning.

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" Sokka said.

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!" Zuko said, palming his face.

"Hey, uh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it." Chit Sang said, pointing at Suki.

Suki was moving fast, she was jumping off the prisoner's heads. She was quick, agile, and defiantly skilled.

She used her momentum to catapult herself up the the standing platform where the warden was. She quickly takes out the guards and captures the warden, using his headband to gaging him.

We all sprint up to the platform, everyone is outa breath.

"Sorry, warden. You're _my_ prisoner now." I hear Suki say. "We've got the warden! Now let's get out of here!" She says, the warden still immobilized.

"That's some girl." I say, still catching my breath.

"Tell me about it." Sokka said.

We are running to the gondola, when Suki says "We're almost there!"

"Don't jinx it!" I yell back.

Thats when a line of guards gets in front of us, all ready to strike. I step forward "Back off! We've got the warden!" the guards see the gagged warden, over Chit Sang's shoulder and back off.

" Let's go!" Sokka yells.

We reach the gondola and Suki opens the door. "Everyone in!" she says. We all get in with Zuko a little bit behind. He starts the gondola and kicks the lever and breaks it. He jumps to the moving gondola with some guads shooting fire blasts at him.

"What are you doing?" Sokka said.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us." Zuko said

"Way to think ahead." Sokka said.

"We're on our way!" I say.

"Wait! Who's that?" I hear Hakoda say. We all turn and see two girls. Both about my age. One is wearing pink and has a long braid. The other is wearing almost like an armor mixed with royal dress. Its her eyes that scare me. They are cold, calculating, and if they were red, remind me of Dan.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend." Zuko said. "Azula and Ty Lee" Sokka said, dread in his voice.

Ty Lee flipps and starts running on the wire. I quickly figure out that she is very flexible, and agile. Azula steals a pair of handcuf and uses them to attach to the wire. She then propels herself with BLUE fire!

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki said, punching her fist.

"Me too." Zuko said.

"Don't think you guys are leaving me down here. I think its time I introduced them to Phantom." I said, punching my fist.

I transform there, the blue rings moving horizontally across my body. I see the surprised look of Chit Sang and the warden.

"I told you, there is more to me than meets the eye." I said, my eyes glowing.

Zuko, Sokka, Suki hopped up on top of the gondola. I flew through the top and saw the two fast approaching. Both land on the gondola "Oh Zuzu." Azula said.

"Who's the new guy? He's cute" Ty Lee said. "Focus Ty Lee!" Azula said.

"The name's Phantom." I said, my eyes glowing and cracking my knuckles.

Azula blasted first, but Zuko blocked it. Ty Lee and Suki trade blows at one another, but neither can land one. Ty Lee is forced to the edge but jumps into the gondola and comes out the other side, continuing her attacks on Suki. I fly up and start firing eco-blasts at Azula and Ty Lee, trying to get them off balance, to give Zuko or Suki and edge.

Zuko continues to wipe out Azula's fire blasts. Sokka draws her back to the edge with his sword. Zuko goes in for a finish, but Azula dodges Zuko's blast and stays on the gondola. She then counters with a blast that goes wide. I swoop in and create an eco-shield around Zuko and Sokka.

There are guards watching the fight with a telescope.

"There's the warden! I see him!" one guard says. At that moment, the warden had freed himself in the chaos.

"Cut the line!" he yells, and then is subdued by Chit Sang.

"He wants us to cut the line." one guard says.

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive!" another says.

"He knows that." he says.

The guards start cutting the line with a giant saw. The force shakes the gondola, sending Sokka almost over the edge. I swoop in and grab him.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty lee yells. I see another gondola heading in the other direction, so does Azula.

" Then it's time to leave." Azula says. She blasts herself up and Ty lee flipps onto the gondola.

"Goodbye, Zuko." she sneers. "Bye Phantom!" Ty lee waves and blows a kiss. I make puking sounds and motions.

I grab everyone and phase us through the ceiling.

"They're cutting the line! The gondola's about to go!" I say.

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda said.

I look down at the gondola platform. The guards are close to cutting the line. But before they do, I see most of them taken out.

I look down and see a dark, gloomy looking girl, taking out guards left and right.

"Who's that?" I say.

"It's Mai!" Zuko said

I see Azula and Ty Lee reach the bottom. "What is she doing?" Azula said, Ty lee shrugs.

"I need to see this." I said, flying off, invisible.

I see Mai, detained by 2 guards "Leave us alone.I never expected this from you. The thing I don't understand is "Why?". Why would you do it? You know the consequences." Azula said.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mai said.

"No, _you_ miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" Azula screamed.

Azula is prepared to stirk, but before she does, Ty Lee stops her. She uses calculated punches and Azula falls.

"You're both fools!" Azula yells. I blast a couple of the guards and fly off.

I reached the gondola. "Mai is a good person Zuko." I said and Zuko nodded. We reached the end and all got off.

"Sorry, warden. Your record is officially_ broken_. " Hakoda said, shutting the door.

We are running away when Zuko stops.

"Come on Zuko!" I yell.

"My sister was on that island." Zuko said.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!" I said,

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." Zuko said.

"Ok, so..." I said. Zuko ran over a hill and pointed to a giant blimp.

"There! That's our way out of here!" Zuko said.

*AT THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE (Nighttime)*

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara said. Me, Sokka, and Zuko all got off.

"It kind of got destroyed." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang said.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph said.

"We did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka said. I face palmed.

Suki, Hakoda, and Chit Sang all exit.

"I'm new. What's up, everybody?" Chit Sang said.

Katara tears up "Dad?" She runs up and Sokka, Hadoka, and Katara all embrace.

"Hi, Katara." Hakoda said.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara said.

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Seriously? You guys didn't find _any_ meat?" Toph said, and we all laughed.

**Hope you all like it! Please review and review and review.**

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I know I am loving the last few days of Thanksgiving Break! But sadly it is coming to an end. And I will be limited by school, projects, and homework, so my updates will be limited. But Christmas is coming! Mine starts on the 20th, so hopefully we can last till then ;)**

**I hope that everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I did (yum!) I apologize for any errors, spelling, grammar, or plot. **

**Please review and enjoy! This is the Southern Raider's episode!**

**Previously on Avatar ;)**

_"We did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka said. I face palmed._

_Suki, Hakoda, and Chit Sang all exit._

_"I'm new. What's up, everybody?" Chit Sang said._

_Katara tears up "Dad?" She runs up and Sokka, Hadoka, and Katara all embrace._

_"Hi, Katara." Hakoda said._

_"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara said._

_"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." I said, rubbing my neck._

_"Seriously? You guys didn't find any meat?" Toph said, and we all laughed._

**Now the Southern Raiders... this is going to be a long one!**

I was sleeping soundly, when I heard a whirring sound. I hopped up "Zuko?" I said, getting myself and him up. We ran outside, and I look around. I see everyone else asleep, in a circle formation of sorts. Aang and Appa wake up, Aand rubs his eyes and Appa yawns.

There are birds chirping and flying around. I guess I was paranoid. "Whats wrong Danny?" Aang said, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, I thought I heard..." I said. But at that moment I saw a bomb, flying towards us. I run at it, trasnforming, caching it and throwing it away from the group. It explodes in mid air, causing a tremor, waking the rest of the group. Two more bombs fall, shaking the temple.

"Everyone, get up, we need to get out of here!" I yell. Everyone starts moving, grabbing their stuff, and running from the edge. I fly out and see another Fire Nation airship. I curse myself, they must have tracked us here. I knew that Airship was no good. The bombs keep falling, I shot some of them out of the sky, but their are too many now.

I fly back to the group. The temple can't take much more of this. The ceiling is begining to crumble. One piece falls and is about to crush Katara, luckily Zuko pushes her out of the way.

"Watch out!" Zuko yelled.

"What are you doing?" Katara yelled back, on the ground.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." Zuko said

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now!" Katara said, getting out from under Zuko.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Zuko mumbles. I fly down. "We need to get out of here!" I said.

"Come on! We can get out through here!" Toph said, creating a hole in the wall. We all rush through, Aang leading Appa.

I turn and see Zuko standing at the edge.

"What are you doing?" I yell, running towards him.

"Go ahead! I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit. " Zuko yells back, running off.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, running after him. I see Zuko firing blasts at the ships, and the bombs. I join in, firing eco-blasts and ice at the ships.

I see Zuko shoot a large blast at the Airship and I combine it with my own eco-energy, casuing a large explosion. I see a column of smoke rising, and the ship decending a bit. I see Azula, on top, evilly grinning. I growl.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko yells.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I am about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She laughs. She then fires a large blast of blue flames from her feet.

I grab Zuko and turn us intangible. After the fire is gone. Zuko takes a runing start and fires at Azula. He can't hit her, but lands on the airship.

I turn around and see Aang, Sokka, and Katara trying to get Appa into the tunnel.

"I can't get him to go in there! Appa hates tunnels!" Aang yells.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara says.

"We'll have to find a way!" Aang said.

"We need to split up. Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship." Suki says.

Katara walks up to her father "No! The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!" She said.

"It'll be okay. It's not forever." Hakoda said.

Katara hugs her father and so does Sokka. He grabs Suki and they all run, getting on Appa. Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Katara, and Toph are all on Appa. I fly over.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there!" I said.

"Um, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction..." Suki said.

"We'll get through. Let's go." Aang said, gripping Appa's reins.

Appa flys out of the temple, I give them cover fire. Keeping the bombs and fire away from them.

Zuko and Azula face off. Zuko makes the first move. He jumps toward Azula, who sends columns of fire at him, which he responds to with more blasts. The two attack each other several times. Katara uses her waterbending to keep the group safe, so I fly to Zuko.

Both are attacking as hard as they can, but neither can get in a good shot. I fly in and start shooting eco-blasts left and right. I land next to Zuko. "Oh Zuzu, i see your little friend is still around." She smirks. "What are you exactly peasant?"

"Like I said before at the prison. The name is Phantom, I'm here to stop you and your fruitloop father. And for your information, I am technically a king! So I outrank you!" I laugh and that sends her off.

Azula and Zuko both hit each other with fire-packed punches, launching them both off the airship. "Zuko!" I yell, chasing after him. I catch him and we land on Appa.

Azula keeps falling. "She's... not gonna make it..." Zuko said. I am debating on saving her, I can't let her die, but she is also really evil. Right then, she takes out her hairpins and uses her fire blasts to propel herself to the rock, saving herself.

"Of course she did." Zuko said, turning away.

*LATER AT NIGHT*

We flew for a couple hours until I spotted a small island, that was uninhabited. We landed and set up camp.

"Wow, camping... it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang said, eating the noodles Katara made.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh... chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko jokes and we all laugh.

"Ha, ha." Katara says sarcastically.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero?" Sokka said, raising his cup.

"Hear, hear!" Everyone said

"What am I chop liver?" I joke and everyone laughs.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." Zuko said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara said, getting up.

"What's with her?" Sokka said.

"I wish I knew." Zuko said. He got up to follow her, and so did I.

"What's with them?" I hear Sokka said.

I stepped in line with Zuko "I need to do this alone Danny" he said.

"And I am to nosy and stubborn to leave." I smirked and he groaned. "Fine" he said.

I saw Katara sitting on a rock, looking over the ocean and the moon. She saw us coming and became annoyed. She gets up and turns away from us.

"This isn't fair! Everyone else seems to trust me now! What is it with you?" Zuko said.

"Oh, everyone trusts you now! I was the first person to trust you! Remember, back in Ba Sing Se." Katara said, pointing at the ocean. "And you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed all of us!"

"Look, I don't know what happened, but Zuko is good now!" I said.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Zuko said, I see regret in his eyes.

Katara snaps. "You really want to know? Hmm, maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Or, I know! You could bring my mother back!" She storms off.

"I think I know whats going on now." Zuko said.

"Me too, we need to see Sokka." I go to Sokka's tent, on the way I bump into Suki.

"Oops, wrong tent!" she said, blushing.

"Sorry, do you need to talk to Sokka, too?" Zuko said.

"Nope, not me!" She said, walking away.

Zuko and I enter the tent and both out mouths drop. I see the tent, full of candles, and rose petals. Sokka is laying down with a rose in his mouth. He turns t us.

"Well, hello... " he starts to say, but sees us and is embarrassed. I burst out laughing,almost crying.

"Uh, Zuko and Danny! Yes, why would I be expecting anyone different?" He said, destroying the flower in his mouth and swallowing it.

"So what's on your minds?" he said, sitting up.

"Your sister. She hates me! And I don't know why, but I do care what she thinks of me." Zuko said.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. Katara doesn't _hate_ anyone. Except maybe some people in the Fire Nation." Sokka said, then he realized what he said.

"No, I mean, uh, not people who are good, but used to be bad. I mean, bad people. Fire Nation people who are still bad, who've never been good and probably won't be, ever!" Sokka said trying to dig himself out of a hole.

"Stop. Okay, listen. I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother." I said.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" Sokka said, taken aback.

"Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se, and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think somehow she's connected her anger at that to her anger at me." Zuko said.

"It's not a day I like to remember." Sokka said.

"Me and Katara were playing in the snow one day. Thats when the black snow started to fall. Katara then said 'I'm going to find Mom!' and ran off. Many of the warriors had seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant: a Fire Nation raid. We were badly outnumbered, but somehow, we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left." Sokka said.

I patted him on the shoulder.

"I was so relieved when it was over, but that's because I didn't know yet what had happened. I didn't know we had lost our mother." Sokka said, looking down.

"Wait. Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village? Like what the lead ship looked like?" Zuko said.

"Yeah... sea ravens. The main ship had flags with sea ravens on them." Sokka said.

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders. Thanks, Sokka." Zuko said. He got up and left.

"No problem. Thanks for stopping by!" he said, shoving me out.

"I'd thought he'd never leave." I heard him say. I then see him poke out of the tent.

"Suki!" He whispered. He realizes I'm still there and starts whistling.

"Have fun with Suki" I wink and Sokka, taken aback, starts coughing.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Zuko sat outside Katara's tent all night. I told him I love sleep too much to give it up. I met up with him a few moments before Katara got up.

She walked out, then saw Zuko. She instantly got angry "You look terrible." she said, walking away.

"He waited out here all night." I said.

Katara started brushing her hair. "What do you want?" she said.

"I know who killed your mother," Zuko said and she stops.

"and I'm going to help you find him." he said.

"You mean WE! I'm coming along, I mean its kinda tradition for me to tag along now isn't it." I said.

We walk over to Aang, Sokka, and Appa. Aang is feeding the bison a large mound of hay.

"I need to borrow Appa." Katara said.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko and Danny?" Aang said, jokingly.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"Oh. What's going on?" Aang said, surprised.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara said, and Aang and Sokka stopped in their tracks.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him." Zuko said.

"Um... and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang said.

Katara starts shaking her head. "Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand." she starts walking away.

"Wait! Stop! I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang said.

"Aang is right. I felt the rage you are feeling! I once thought my ENTIRE family and 2 best friends died before I could save them! The only reason I am coming is to make sure you don't do anything drastic and I think you need this closure." I said.

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice." Zuko said.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Aang said.

Katara, now really angry "Fine, maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves!" she said.

"Katara, you sound like Jet." Aang said. I wondered who that was, and made a mental note to ask Aang later.

"It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster." Katara yelled.

"Katara, she was my mother, too, but I think Aang might be right." Sokka said.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" Katara said, tears filling her eyes.

"Katara!" Sokka said, hurt that she would say something like that.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Aang said.

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world." Zuko said.

"Aang is right! I once tried to get revenge on a bully! A ghost didn't like that so he took over my body and forced me into his. It was awful!" I said.

"Now that I know he's out there... now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara said.

"Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness." Aang said.

"That's the same as doing nothing!" Zuko said.

"No, its more than that." I said.

"It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive" Aang said.

"It's not just hard, it's impossible" Katara said, walking away.

"You know, you're pretty wise for a kid." I said to Aang.

"You too Danny" Aang said, smiling.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

I waited up, late into the night. I had already packed a bag, and stole a cloak from Sokka. I waited, invisible, by Appa.

I saw Katara and Zuko in black clothing approaching Appa.

I turned visible the same time Aang and Sokka walked out from behind a rock.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?" Aang said.

"And leave me! I'm hurt that you don't hold respect for traditions Zuko." Feigning pain.

"Yes." Katara says, loading Appa with some supplies.

"It's okay, because I forgive you." Aang said looking down, then up "That give you any ideas?"he smiled.

"Don't try to stop us." Katara said.

"No, I want to join you!" I said, putting my stuff on Appa too.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him." Aang said.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that, guru goody-goody." Zuko said, getting on Appa.

I whisper to Aang "Don't worry, she will do the right thing"

"Thanks for understanding, Aang. Yip-yip." Katara said and we were off. WE fly for about an hour or so when Zuko starts explaining everything.

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed." Zuko said.

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." Katara said.

"Yes! A good ol' fashioned butt kicking!" I said.

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us, otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them." Zuko said.

"Its right there!" I said and we land Appa on on of the giant rocks.

We all hop off and Katara makes an ice sheet for us to stand on. I pull on my hood, covering my snow-white hair.

Katara bends the water to create a giant wave. We ride it till the cliff and we jump of, landing next to the tower. We run into the tower quietly, I use my invisibility to cloak us. We climb into an over head duck and crawl till Zuko stops us. I look down the grate and see a women, writing with ink. Katara waterbends the ink onto the guard's hands. She rises from the desk and walks away. We jump down, when she leaves and rifle through drowers.

"Okay, Southern Raiders." Zuko said, unrolling a scroll.

"Bam." he said pointing on the map. "On patrol near Whaletail Island."

"Whaletail Island, here we come." Katara said.

I grab both of their hands and fly us out of their. We return to Appa and fly off.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

I wake up, yawning. I see I transformed because of exhaustion and wait to turn into Phantom again. I see Katara still at the reins, with bags under her eyes.

Zuko wakes up too, when I shake him awake.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength." Zuko said.

"Oh, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." Katara said, gripping the reins.

*FLASHBACK*

"I'm going to find Mom." a young Katara said. She runs off, passing all the warriors.

She runs into the igloo "Mom!" She sees her mother kneeling with a Fire Nation man towering over her.

"Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want." Kya said.

"You heard your mother. Get out of here!" he yells.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Katara said.

"Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." Kya said.

She runs out and runs as fast as she can. She runs and sees her father fighting Fire Nation soldiers "Dad, Dad! Please, I think Mom's in trouble! There's a man in our house!"

"Kya!" Hakoda said. They run to the igloo and Hakoda pulls back the curtain.

*PRESENT DAY*

"But we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone. And so was she." Katara said, her voice breaking and touching her mother's necklace.

"Your mother was a brave woman." I said.

"I know" She said.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Zuko had taken command of Appa and Katara was sleeping on Appa's saddle. I was looking through a telescope.

"There!" I said, pointing. Katara wakes up.

"See those sea raven flags? It's the Southern Raiders." Zuko said looking through the telescope and then handing it to Katara.

"Let's do this." Katara said.

Katara bends the water around us, creating a bubble in which we can travel underwater. She creates a water whip and uses it to throw one soldier off ship.

Appa surfaces and Katara waterbends two huge waves at the ship. The others turn around to see the torrent of water flood the ship, washing them overboard. Appa lands on the deck. One soldier, who has managed to stay aboard the ship, attacks Katara, who pushes him away with a gush of water. We make our way through the corridors of the ship, Katara's arms covered in water for defense.

One soldier bursts from his cabin, a sword in hand only to be attacked and locked back inside by Zuko. Katara follows him to a large doorway, where we abruptly halt.

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" Zuko said.

"Just, don't do anything you will regret." I said.

Katara pulls down her face mask and lets out a cry as she sends a powerful stream of water toward the door. The Southern Raiders commander is shocked but then attempts to attack Zuko, who only deflects his firebending attacks.

"Who are you?" he says.

"You don't remember her? You will soon, trust me." Zuko said.

The Commander tries to strike again, however, his hand fails to move and begins trembling.

"What's... happening to me?" he says. His arm bending at weird angles.

Katara is moving like she is bending water but there is no whip or swift motions, she forces him to the ground. I gasp "Your bending the water inside him" I said.

"Its called bloodbending Danny. And its only possible during a Full Moon.

Zuko looks on at her, momentarily stunned before turning his attention back to the commander. I am disgusted "Katara.." I begin to say but Zuko stops me.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!" the commander said, tears forming in his eyes. I am close to stopping this right here, right now.

"Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." Zuko said.

"It's not him. He's not the man." Katara says, dropping her arms and releasing him.

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" Zuko said.

Zuko pins the commander to the wall "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?"

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago." he says. "Where" Zuko said.

"He lives in one of the colonies, about 100 miles north west. its um... Zu Mia, a country town." he said. **(I just made this up)**

Zuko lets go and I grab the two of them and fly off. We get to Appa and fly to the real commander we seek. Zuko takes the reins and I comfort Katara.

She is crying, when I ask her why she replies "I hate bloodbending. And old waterbender, Hama, tricked me into learning it. I promised myself to never use it. I mean reaching inside someone like that.. its awful... I didn't care about doing it to the man that took my mother, he deserved as much. But I knew it wasn't him. His eyes.. I'll never forget that man's eyes before he took her." Katara said crying.

"Its ok" I said.

She sits up, hiping the tears "How, how did you know? Only Aang, Sokka, and Toph know." Katara said.

"The way you were moving was similar to your other bending. Also in my world we know that the human body contains almost 70% water" I said.

"Really?" She said. "Ya, cells are made up of water... and you have no idea what I am saying." I said sighing

"Its ok Katara" I said.

"I'm fine now, thanks Danny" she said. "No problem" I said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I held Katara and Zuko in the air, invisible. I saw an old man, walking on a dirt road. It was raining but we didn't feel it.

He unknowingly steps on a thin wire, causing him to fall into the mud. He tries to get up only to see a fire blast coming his way which he quickly avoids. I float down and drop our invisibility. Zuko appears in front of him.

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate." he said, nervous.

Katara walks up to him and pulls down her mask.

"Do you know who I am?" she says.

"No. I'm not sure." he says, confused.

"Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don't you take a closer look? " Katara yells.

"Yes, yes, I remember you now. You're that little Water Tribe girl." he says, remembering.

*FLASHBACK*

"Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want." Kya says.

"You heard your mother. Get out of here!" Yon Rha yells.

"Mommy, I'm scared." a young Katara says

"Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." Kys said.

Katara leave and Yon Rha turns back to Kya.

"Now tell me, who is it? Who's the waterbender?" he says

"There are no waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago." Kya said.

"You're lying. My source says there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the waterbender!" he yells.

"If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Kya says and Yon Rha nods.

"It's me. Take me as your prisoner." Kya says.

Yon Rha smiles evilly "I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today..."

*PRESENT DAY*

"She lied to you! She was protecting the last waterbender!" Katara says, turning away.

"What? Who?" Yon Rha said.

Katara turns to face him "ME!" she yells.

She holds both her arms out, halting the falling raindrops and creating a shield above the four of us. After a few moments, she sends a forceful stream of water at Yon Rha, transforming the stream into a flurry of ice daggers midway through her attack. I am ready to pounce and turn him intangible. Yon Rha crouches in fear, preparing to be hit. Then the ice daggers stop, floating in midair. I look and se Katara's expression softens and she allows for the daggers to liquefy and drop to the ground.

"I did a bad thing! I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take_my_ mother? That would be fair! " Yon Rha says, kneeling.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty." Katara said, turning away from him.

"Please, spare me!" he cries.

"But as much as I hate you... I just can't do it." Katara says.

Yon Rha appears to be grateful for being spared; however, Zuko shoots him an angry look. Yon Rha continues crying and shivering in the rain.

I again grab Katara and Zuko and fly us to Appa. We fly under cloud cover to Ember Island. Zuko said it was a vacation spot, but we should be safe in his old family home. No one would think to look for us there.

Once we got there I flew Appa back to the island, only 50 miles away. I told them what happened and we packed up camp. I brought everyone back and Aang, Zuko and me approach Katara. She is sitting on the dock, her feet barely touching the water.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Aang asks.

"I'm doing fine." Katara said.

"Danny told me what you did. Or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you." Aang said.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to." Katara said.

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." Aang said.

Katara rises and turns to us "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." she turns to Zuko "But I am ready to forgive you."

They hug and Katara walks away.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer." Zuko said.

"It never is." Aang said.

"Unless its the Box Ghost... its ok" I chuckle.

"Then I have a question for you." Zuko said, turning to Aang.

"What are you gonna do when you face my father?" Zuko said.

Aang now has a worried expression on his face. He doesn't know how to answer.

**Please review! Your comments make my day! Next time the Ember Island Players! (still better than M. Night Shyamalan's version) **

**Everyone be safe traveling home and enjoy those leftovers! **

**Love,**

**swimmjacket**


	9. Chapter 9: Note :)

**Hello Everyone! **

**Iam not giving you a note to tell you how I am dropping this story so don't worry.**

**I just need time to get my life together and pull up some grades. I have a major research paper for English due before break so I need to focus my writing talents on that. :( I am sorry, but school must come first. I have to get A's on my paper and final assignments to keep my GPA up and keep some of the scholarships I am eligible for.**

**I will be updating the Ember Island Player episode the 1st day of winter break (20th) so please hold out till then. I will also bee adding 2/3 more chapters from my own "story line" if you will. It will focus on Danny, who I feel has taken a backseat to the Avatar story line. **

**Now I need to ask all of you or a favor. This is about the finale. I am divided on where Danny should be... SO I am turning to YOU. Yes You! Help me out with your lovely reviews and PMs. I just keep flipping around and can't for the life of me decide. So I want those of you to decide since you will be reading it.**

**I have been debating about where Danny should be during Sozin's comet.**

**The options are that Danny will be with...**

**1) Aang in his battle with the Fire(Phoenix) Lord**

**2) Zuko and Katara and their battle with Azula**

**3) Toph, Sokka, and Suki destroying the Air Fleet**

**4) A combination of 1-3, as in Danny will duplicate and be in 3 places at once or a combination of any of the 3**

**5) Something else? Maybe with Iroh or fighting some other fight**

**Please check it out and answer it via review of PM I need your help and hope you all rise to the occasion. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! i'm finally off school so please enjoy all my updates! This is the Ember Island players episode! Please enjoy and review!**

**And read some important news and updates below!**

**Previously on Avatar ;)**

_"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer." Zuko said._

_"It never is." Aang said._

_"Unless its the Box Ghost... its ok" I chuckle._

_"Then I have a question for you." Zuko said, turning to Aang._

_"What are you gonna do when you face my father?" Zuko said._

_Aang now has a worried expression on his face. He doesn't know how to answer._

**Now the Ember Island Players episode.**

We were all lounging about at Zuko's old home. Katara and Toph were laying on the steps while Sokka and Suki went into town.

I realized after we got there and I changed out of my dark robes I only had my t-shirt and jeans that were slightly burnt. Suki was also still in her prison rags. Zuko was able to find some extra clothes to help me and Suki blend in. I had black pants with a red line on the side with some crimson red and gold shoes. The tunic/shirt was red with crimson and gold outlines, going down past my waist. The tunic had short sleeves but had a tight black shirt underneath that went to my wrist. I had a sash wrapped around my waist tha was red with some gold detailing. I still kept my wrist guard Clockwork gave me **(remember this!) **But when I put it on i changed to a gold and red band. I tested it and transformed into Phantom, and it returned to normal. I smiled, luckily Clockwork had thought ahead.

Aang and Zuko were going through their firebending drills in the courtyard. They finished and Aang was stretching.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara said.

"I told you," Zuko said, wiping some of the sweat off with a rag. "my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"Ya! Its like we are hiding in plan sight! While they are scouring the rest of the globe, we are putting our feet up in the Firelord's own summer home! Its so stupid its genius!" I said.

I sighed and looked down. Zuko came over and sat beside me.

"You ok Danny?" Zuko asked.

"Im... fine." I said, sighing agian.

"Whats wrong?" Zuko said.

"I... I just miss home you know." I said. "I know I am needed here, but I miss my family, my friends, even Mr. Lancer!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Who is? Never mind. Look, I get how you feel. You'll see your family soon Danny, and you have us." Zuko said.

"Thanks" I said, looking down at my guard. It as emitting a green glow and before I could take a closer look at it Sokka and Suki returned.

"You guys are not gonna believe this! There's a play about us." Sokka said, reveling a poster. It was Sokka, Aang, and katara with Zuko's scar in the background.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara said.

"Listen to this... "_The Boy in the Iceberg_ is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage." Sokka said.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Suki said.

"Ugh! My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year!" Zuko said.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara said.

"Yes! I can finally see all of your adventures in one night! I'll finally understand all your references!" I said, jumping up.

"Besides, we are hiding in plain sight! No one will expect the Avatar to go to a play about himself!" I said.

"Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka said.

Katara nodded and we high-fived.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

We bought our tickets and went inside. Aang and Zuko were wearing their disguises to cover their arrow/scar.

We walked up to the booths and sat down. Sokka and Suki took the back row, me and Toph in the second, and Katara, Zuko and Aang filed into the first row of the booth. Katara sat down and Zuko sat net to her, blocking Aang off from a seat he looked like he wanted.

"Hey, uh... I wanted to sit there." Aang said, rubbing his neck.

"Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?" Zuko said.

I palmed my face, and I thought I was clueless!

"I was just, I wanted to... okay." Aang sat down.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here!" Toph complained.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." I said.

The curtain rises to reveal a set decorated to look like the South Pole. Actress Katara and Actor Sokka are rowing their boat along. Actress Katara, was an older, more robust woman wearing a Water Tribe costume. Sokka ias tall and lanky, also wearing a Water Tribe Costume. Sokka and Katara are now excited seeing themselves on stage.

"Sokka, my only brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling!" Actress Katara said, sighing.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach! I'm starving!" Actor Sokka said, the audience laughed.

Sokka and Katara's smiles faltered and were shocked.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara said.

"Well, I'm trying to it get out of my mind and into my mouth! I'm starving! " Actor Sokka said, resulting in another laugh from the audience.

"This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this!"Sokka said, insulted at his rendition on stage.

"I think he's got you pegged!" Toph laughed.

"Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears! Still, we cannot give up hope! For hope, is all we have! And we must never relinquish it, even... even to our dying breath!" Actress Katara said, being very melodramatic and crying at some points.

I was holding back a laugh and so was everyone else, except Katara.

"Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." Katara said. That made me lose it.

"Oh man! This writer's a genius!" Toph said.

Actress Katara was still slumped over the side of the canoe. A light suddenly appeared from above and she turned her head upward. A model iceberg appears, the vague shadow of a figure visible from behind. Both actors stand up in the canoe.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for a hundred years." Actress Katara said.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka said.

Aang is excited "This is where I come in!"

"Waterbend! Hi-yah!" Actress Katara said, slashing at the 'iceberg'.

An actress, that was meant to portray Aang, leaps up on screen and poses, winking and with one hand on her hip. She has an excessive amount of blush on her cheeks and she is very feminine.

I can't speak. Aang is about hanging off the balcony, shocked.

"Who are you, frozen boy?" Actress Katara said.

"I'm the Avatar, silly, here to spread joy and fun!" the Actress Aang said, crossing her legs over the iceberg._  
_

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang said. I about lost it and so did Toph when she asked if it was and I said yes.

A elaborate version of Appa jumps out and runs around.

"An airbender! My heart is so full of hope, that it's making me tearbend!" Actress Katara said, laying down at the actress Aang, crying melodramatically.

"My stomach is so empty, that it's making _me_ tearbend!" Actor Sokka said falling like Actress Katara. "I need meat!"

"But wait! Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?**" **Actress Aang said, pointing up to the sky.

"Ooh, where, where?" Actor Sokka said.

Actress Aang started laughing "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" she said, giggling.

Aang was mad now "I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm _not_ a woman!"

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes!" Toph said, laughing along with the audience.

The iceberg and acotrs are moved off stage and replaced with a model Fire Nation actor portraying Zuko stands at the bow of the ship, wearing a Fire Nation armor costume and peering through a telescope. The actor playing Iroh stands at the helm.

The Actor Ioh is very round and his hair had a top-knot, beard, and sideburns. Actor Zuko had a 'scar' on the other side of his face.

"Prince Zuko, you _must_ try this cake!" Actor Iroh said, holding up a platter of cake.

"I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" Actor Zuko said.

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice. " Actor Iroh said.

"You sicken me!" Actor Zuko said.

Zuko crossed his arms and was frowing.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." Zuko said, gesturing to the stage.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." I joked

"How could you say that?" Zuko said.

Actor Iroh walked up to Actor Zuko "Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages!"

"How could you say that?" Actor Zuko said.

Me and Toph just about lost it.

The play continued and a while later showed the Southern Air Temple.

Actress Aang was searching for something, and a 'tail' appeared from behind a bush prop.

"Hey look, I think I found something!" Actress Aang said, going behind the bush. She then appeared with a fake arm and puppet on her shoulder.

"It's a flying rabbit-monkey! I think I'll name him, Momo!" she said, the audience laughing." Hi everybody, I love you!" the puppet Momo said.

Everyone groaned and Aang slumped in his seat.

The play continued showing some more of the Gaang's adventures.

At Kyoshi Island, Actress Suki entered and the real Suki was nervous.

She was in her Kyoshi uniform and then Sokka entered wearing the same thing.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Actor Sokka said, we all laughed at that and Suki was happy.

I was whispering everything in Toph's ear and she was laughing her head off at some points.

The next scene was in Omashu. The play showed the crazy king Bumi and Aang having to go through some challenges.

"Riddles and challenges you must face, if you are ever to leave this place!" The weirdly buff King said.

There were wrecking balls, a gaint bunny thing and the actors Katara and Sokka were trapped in some crystal structures.

After Ohmashu there was an encounter with Pirates and a Waterbending scroll.

The Gaang was trapped o both sides by Pirates, with Actress Katara holding a giant scroll. They were surrounded by Pirates and escaped under on of thier robes.

"Why did you have to steal that waterbending scroll?" Actor Sokka said.

Actress Katara, crying again "It just gave me so much hope"

Katara groaned and the lay continued. The Actress Aang was captured by the Actor Zuko, chianed with 'Fire Nation Soldiers' standing around.

"The Avatar is mine! Wait, who's coming?" Actor Zuko said.

A person with a giant blue mask jumps onstage with 2 swords "I'm the Blue Spirit, the scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!"

The Blue Spirt goes across the stage, taking down the soldiers and Actor Zuko.

Actress Aang jumps down onto the giant mask "My hero!" she said, and they exited the stage.

Zuko and Aang get really embarrassed and I remember what Aang said about Zuko rescuing him. I laughed and explained to Toph who was in tears.

Then came the Jet scenes. Actress Katara was practically hanging off his arm.

"Don't cry, baby! Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you!" Actor Jet said, and the prop town was washed away with a 'wave'

"Oh Jet! You're so bad" Actress Katara said.

Katara blushed hard and me and Toph were close to rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

The team then traveled on a painted Appa

"Look! It's the Great Divide! The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom!" Actress Aang said.

"Eh, let's keep flying." Actor Sokka said.

The play moved on and showed a couple more of the Gaang's adventures. The play had moved onto the Northern Water Tribe. Actor Sokka and an Actress Princess Yue were holding hands on a snow bridge, snow falling around them.

"Don't go, Yue! You're the only woman who has taken my mind off of food!" Actor Sokka said and they kissed "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?"

"Goodbye, Sokka! I have important moon duties to take care of! And yes, I did have pickled fish!" actress Yue said, floating away on a moon prop.

"You never told me you made out with a Moon Spirit." Suki laughed.

Sokka, almost in tears "Shhh! I'm trying to watch!"

The scene changed to actress Aang in a plushy blue type fish costume, crushing mini Fire Nation ships.

"The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay! " she said, tripping on her own costume.

The curtain fell and the audience cheered, along with me and Toph. We left the balcony to stretch our legs during the intermission.

We were sitting on the stairs, relaxin before the play started again.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko said.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!" Sokka said, eating a bag of Fire Flakes.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki said.

"I know!" Sokka said, eating his snack.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!" Aang groaned.

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph said and I laughed my head off.

"Argh!" Aang said, standing up.

"Relax, Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." we all looked at Katara "What?"

"Yeah, that's not you at all." Aang said sarcastically, then sitting down.

"Listen friends, it's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph said.

"Ya, sometimes you need to just laugh at yourselves. I mean I do it all the time, and so do the bullies at my school, and my enemies... but whatever! Its important you just go with the flow sometimes in life and looking in the mirror is part of that." I said.

We went back in to our seats when the play began again.

The scene had change to an Earth Kingdom town. "Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom!" Actress Katara said.

Actress Aang then pulled out a glider prop "I'd better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher!" she flew around and landed back on stage.

"This is it, this must be where I come in!" Toph said, excited.

"I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single earthbending master!" Actress Aang said.

"Here it comes..." Toph said, rubbing her hands together.

The rock beside the group begins moving upward, reveling a REALLY bufff looking dude in a costume similar to Toph's clothes. "You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground" he said, throwing away the rock.

We all laugh and Toph looks excited. "Who are you?" Actress Aang said.

Actor Toph spits on the ground "My name's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am!" he said, flexing.

"Wait a minute, I sound like a guy. A really buff guy." Toph said,cleaning out her ear.

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" Katara said.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way!" Toph said and we laughed "At least it's not a flying bald lady!" she said causing Aang to groan.

"So, you're blind?" actress Aang said, waving her hand in front of actor Toph's face.

"I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except I don't "see" like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." actor Toph screamed at the top of his lungs startling us.

"There. I got a pretty good look at you." he said. Toph was elated!

The scene changed to show the actors Iroh and Zuko. Actor Zuko's hair wig had changed to look more like a lady than a man.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk... about your hair, it's gone too far!" actor Iroh said.

"Maybe it's best if we... split... up!" Actor Zuko said and both exited the stage.

The scene changed again, moving through more adventures. Then Azula entered the play. Both the Gaang and Zuko and Iroh were cornering her.

"Azula, my sister, what are you doing here?" actor Zuko said.

"You caught me. Wait, what's that?" actress Azula said pointig off "I think it's your honor!"

Everyone looks away and she escapes through a door.

"She escaped, but _how_?" actress Katara said.

Continuing on with the play, it hit sort of a low point there. The jokes weren't as funny and we were all getting tired.

The scene showed Azula on a drill looking contraption drilling into a wall Toph explained was Ba Sing Se and was an actual attempt to get inside the once impenetrable city.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure!" Actress Aang said atop the wall, throwing fake rocks at the drill.

"Haha, yes! Continue drilling! The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!" actress Azula said.

The scene showed some of the adventures in Ba Sing Se culminating with a battle with the Di Le in their underground base.

The actor Jet now had hooks for hands and crazy googlies eyes.

"No, Jet! What did they do to you?" actress Aang said.

"Must... serve... Earth King! Must... destroy!" actor Jet said, throwing his arms around.

A rock prop floats down ontop of Jet during his crazy spasms.

"Did Jet just... die?" I said.

"You know, it was really unclear." Sokka said.

The scene moved to the crystal catacombs. "I have to admit Prince Zuko, I _really_ find you attractive!" Actress Katara said.

"You don't have to make fun of me." actor Zuko said.

But I mean it! I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me!" Actress Katara said, sitting nect to the actor Zuko.

Aang looked a little angry at the scene. "Wait, I thought you were the Avatar's girl!" actor Zuko said.

Aang nodded "The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me! I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about... this?" Actress Katara said holding onto actor Zuko.

Both Katara and Zuko scooted away from each other and Aang got up and tried to leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him beside me.

"Danny. Let go" Aang whispered.

"No! I want to see everything you guys have talked about! If you leave I will have to leave to to deal with your problems and I am not doing that till intermission so you keep your little tattooed butt here!" I whispered back.

Aang sighed and stayed, crossing his arms. I nodded "Thats what I thought" I said, turning back to the play.

There are two banners 1 for Fire Nation and the other Earth Kingdom. Azula is under the FireNation banner and Iroh, under the Earth Kingdom's. Zuko is between them.

"Well, my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation, or a life of treachery?" Azula said.

"Choose treachery, it's more fun! " Iroh said. Zuko contemplates and walks over to Iroh.

"No way!" Azula said. Zuko then pushed Iroh down and walked over to Azula, the Earth Kingdom banner falling.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" I asked Zuko.

"I might as well have." Zuko said.

I sighed. I was going to have to play therapist with this group! I thought we were done with all this! I mean I went on 3 different trips to help these guys work out some of their problems!

The scene changed to an Earth Kingdom throne room. An Actress playing Mai, pulls a sword out of her hair and gives it to a ninja, who takes a guard away. the Actress Ty Lee jumps to the other guard, kisses her finger and touches the guard's shoulder, causing him to fall Actress Mia jumps behind Actress Ty Lee and they pose. The audience applauds.

Actress Aang jumps out. "Avatar State, yip yip!" the lights go out and her tattoos and eyes start to glow. She begins floating up via a rope.

Actress Azula then jumps onstage, also slightly glowing "Not if my lightning can help it!" A blue streamer flies at actress Aang. She grabs it and begins shaking and yelling. Her limp body is brought down onto the stage.

"The Avatar is no more!" Actress Azula said.

The audience cheers and claps while we all look on in disgust. We all walk out and sit on the steps. I whisper to Aang "Get some air. We can talk there." i said and Aang left.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot!" Suki said.

"Ya, how are you guys all alive! I mean really!" I laughed.

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did!" Sokka said and Suki glared at him with intense anger.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki said.

Sokka then starts to back track "Um... no..."

I laugh and go outside. Aang threw off his hat and is staring out to the ocean.

"Ok whats wrong!" I said standing beside him.

"Its everything! This play is awful!" he said.

"I know it's upsetting, but it sounds like you're overreacting." I said.

"Overreacting? If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!" he said.

"Ok... explain all... all of that to me" I said.

Aang sighed "The avatar state is a defense mechanism. It is all the past avatars flowing their energy through you."

"Ok, and I am guessing it is brought on my extreme emotion. And if your chakra's are blocked you can't go into it." I said and he nodded.

"I know what upset you and look. I know Katara and I know Zuko. I really can't see them together. But right now isn't the best time for romantic drama. Sozin's Comet is about 2 weeks away! That writer only took 2nd hand accounts and probably added some of his own facts." I said.

"Thanks Danny" Aang said. Thats when Katara walked out

"Aang, are you alright?" She asked.

"Thats my cue to leave" I said, practically running out of there. I got back and saw only Zuko and Toph sitting down.

"Where are Sokka and Suki?" I asked.

"Sokka wanted to get backstage and talk to the actor playing him." Toph said.

I sighed and sat down. ""Geez, everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual, and that's saying something!" I said to Zuko.

"Ya, you guys are all taking this way to seriously!" Toph said.

"You don't get it, it's different for you two. Danny, you aren't even in the platy. And Toph, you get a muscly version of yourself, taking down ten bad guys at once, and making sassy remarks." Zuko said.

"Yeah, that's pretty great!" Toph said.

"Ya and I would not like to be portrayed as a women today so I'm good with not being in the play." i joked.

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life, and shoves them back in my face. My uncle, he's always been on my side, even when things were bad. He was there for me, he taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself." Zuko said.

"You have redeemed yourself to your uncle. You don't realize it, but you already have." I said.

"Ya Zuko Danny's right" Toph said.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was you." Toph said. I was shocked.

"Really?" Zuko said.

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying." Toph said.

"But it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path, and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud." Toph said and I smiled. She then punched Zuko in the arm.

"What was that for?" he said.

"Thats how I show affection." Toph smiled.

Both Zuko and Toph went back to their seats and I went to get Aang and Katara.

I pushed back the curtain and saw Aang kissing Katara! She jumped back.

"I just said I was confused Aang! I know we kissed at the invasion, but there is a war... I can't deal with this right now." Katara said, turning to go back inside. I ran back to my seat as fast as i could.

I slid down the bench "You ok Danny?" Toph said.

"Im fine. Why wouldn't I be fine! Nothing's wrong." I said. Toph shrugged and I sighed.

We all were in our seats except Aang. I sighed and knew he needed some time alone. I was watching the play when AAng came back in and sat next me me. Sokka leaned over "Here's what you missed... we went to the Fire Nation, and you got better, and Katara was the Painted Lady, and I got a sword, and I think Combustion Man died. Oh, look, the Invasion's about to start! Shhh!"

Actress Aang and Katara were standing on the submarines "I just wanted to let you know, Aang, that I'll always love you. Like a brother." she said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Actress Aang said, flying off.

I looked at Aang, thinking thats probably not what happened.

The actors Toph, Sokka and Katara are now on the submarines and looking around.

"Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a "rocky relationship?" Actor Sokka said, getting some laughs. Sokka got excited. "He used my joke!"

"I hope everyone's ready for the Invasion! Slap-a-pow!" Actor Sokka said.

The curtian falls and the scene changes to a royal Fire Nation throne room

"We finally made it to the Royal Palace, but no one's home!" Actress Aang said.

Acotr Zuko enters "Actually, I'm home, and I want to join you!"

"I guess we have no choice. Come on!" Actor Sokka said and all exited the stage.

Sokka stood up and streched. "I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now."

"Wait, the play's not over!" Suki said, pulling him down.

"But it is over, unless... this is the future." Sokka said.

The scene showed a lantern in the sky with Firelord Ozai sitting on the throne.

"With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop... the Fire Nation!" Actor Ozai said.

"Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the Palace. They're trying to stop you!" Actress Azula said.

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself!" Actor Ozai disappears behind smoke.

Actor Zuko and Aang jump onstage with another actor.

"Aang! You find the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off!" actor Zuko said.

She left the stage via ropes.

"You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy!"actress Azula said.

"No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!" Actor Zuko said.

A battle ensues, with streamers of red and blue flying across the stage. Actress Azula then raises her hand and multiple red cloth that resembles fire shots out from the stage, engulfing the actor Zuko.

Actor Zuko falls through the stage floor yelling "Honor!"

We all look at Zuko who is horrified to see his own death onstage. The scene moves to Ozai sitting on a throne with the actress Aang coming down from the ceiling.

"So, you have mastered all four elements?" Actor Oazi said.

"Yeah, and now you're going down!" Actress Aang said.

"No! It is _you_ who are going down!" Actor Ozai said, standing up.

"You see, you are too late!" he said, the actress Aang's eyes widening and she was aking shocked towards the audience.

"The comet is already here,and I'm unstoppable!" actor Ozai said. I looked at Aang and he looked pretty scared.

Actor Ozai wielded two red streamers. He attacked Actress Aang, who jumps out of the way. Actress Aang opens her glider, which now has two small blue banners pop out and twirls the weapon. Actor Ozai circles his streamers while Actress Aang jumps over him with the help of a rope. She tries to get close to Actor Ozai, but Actor Ozai makes her back away using his red streamers. Actress Aang jumps over Actor Ozai, who fires a constant stream of red streamers at her. When Actress Aang lands, Actor Ozai sends a large red sheet painted as fire at her. The 'fire' engulfs the actress.

" Noooo...!" she yelled, falling to the floor.

Actress Azula entered "It is over, Father. We've done it!"

"Yes! We have done it! The dreams of my father," Actor Ozai said, a platform and flame rising up around him.

"and my father's father, have now been realized! The world... is... mine!" he said, raising his arms to the ceiling while a Fire Nation banner dropped behind him.

The audience gave a standing ovation while we all felt sick to our stomachs and Aang looked like he was paralyzed with fear.

We walked out of the theater, finally. I never wanted to see that place again.

"That... wasn't a good play." Zuko said.

"I'll say" Aang said.

"No kidding" Katara said.

"Horrible" Suki said.

"You said it." Toph said.

"0 out of 5 stars for me with two thumbs down." I said and they all looked at me funny. "Its... nevermind" I said.

"But the effects were decent!" Sokka said.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Now some important info!**

**Please review to help me out with the finale. I am divided on where Danny should be... SO I am turning to you. I just keep flipping around and can't for the life of me decide. **

**I have been debating about where Danny should be during Sozin's comet.**

**Reminder! The options are that Danny will be with...**

**1) Aang in his battle with the Fire(Phoenix) Lord**

**2) Zuko and Katara and their battle with Azula**

**3) Toph, Sokka, and Suki destroying the Air Fleet**

**4) A combination of 1-3, as in Danny will duplicate and be in 3 places at once or any combination of the 3**

**5) Something else?**

**Please check it out and answer it via review of PM I need your help and hope you all rise to the occasion.**

**Love you all and have a Merry (insert holiday here)!**

**swimmjacket**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am going a little on my own path here, because I want to add more to the story and need more time to work on the finale.**

**Please enjoy and review! (reminder to vote on finale)**

**Also would you all be interested in a Legend of Korra crossover? This would be a sort of sequel to this FanFic. It would be Book 1 only. I know that Book 2 is Spirits and would be awesome for Danny (cause he is kinda a spirit), but I just can't see Danny in that Book. Book 1 however can kinda stand alone and I feel Danny could work in that Book. Plus, I feel if I put Danny in Book 2, with the way Korra acted, he would slap Korra so hard her past lives would feel it! Tell me via review!**

Danny's POV

We were relaxing in the sun while Aang and Zuko were practicing. They took a break and I walked over to Toph. "Hey" I said.

"Hey Danny! Whats up?" Toph said.

"Well seeing as everyone has gone on a life changing adventure with me, I think its your turn." I said.

"Wasn't it really Zuko that helped everyone?" Toph said.

"Well... I was there too and well... come on! I am bored over here!" I said.

Toph laughed "No thanks ghosty. I could tell you my sorry tale of my parents not excepting me but Katara helped me a while back." Toph said.

"Ugghhh" I said, sitting down next to her

"Maybe you need to go on a life changing journey with just Zuko" Toph said.

"No thanks, surprisingly I am the most emotionally stable one in this 3 ring circus." I said and sighed.

"What is it?" Toph said.

"I do miss my home." I said. Toph was about speak when I saw the green glow from my guard again.

"Guys!" I yelled and everyone came rushing over.

"Danny? Whats... oh!" Aang said, looking at my guard.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Sokka said.

"I don't know! Clockwork didn't exactly give me an instruction manual here!" I said.

The glow got brighter and brighter until a light shot out and a small portal was created.

"Danny?" Whats happening!" Aang said.

"Its a portal! I don't understand!" I said then I saw a black combat boot step out. I gasped.

She slowly walked out and looked unsteady. "Sam?" I said.

Then the portal closed and a small note appeared above the guard.

_"Dear Daniel, _

_You looked a little homesick and I saw you needed some help._

_She will return to your world after a couple days. She may have some time travel sickness._

_Good Luck,CW" _I read aloud.

"Danny?" Sokka said.

Sam opened her eyes "Danny? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Sam! Guys this is Sam!" I said running over and taking her into a big hug. "I missed you!" I said.

"Danny? Where am I?" Sam said pushing me off her.

"Did you talk to Clockwork?" I asked.

"Ya, he said you were in this alternate universe. He said you needed a little pick-me-up and sent me here." Sam said.

"Anything else?" I asked

"Uhh, I can't remember." Sam said rubbing her head. "I this think he said something about a war, and people able to bend the 'elements'."

"Ok, Katara can you help her?" I asked turning to the group. Their mouths were wide open with shock.

"Katara?" I said.

"Oh! Sorry Danny" Katara bent some water over her hands and walked to Sam.

"Wow!" Sam said "How are you doing that?"

"Its waterbending. Some waterbenders can heal to, just relax." Katara said and her hands started to glow. She moved them over Sam's temples and relief flooded Sam's face.

"Oh! I feel much better. Thank you" Sam said once Katara removed her hands.

"No problem" Katara said

"Thanks. I can't believe you are here!" I said.

"Me either." Sam said and punched my in the arm.

"Ugh! I don't miss that!" I said and we laughed. "Sam, these are my friends. Aang is the avatar, he is tasked with keeping balance in the world." I said and Aang shook Sam's extended hand.

"Katara just healed you, and her brother Sokka with his girlfriend Suki" I said and Sam shook all their hands. "Zuko is the most optimistic one in our group. He is a firebender and a real joy to have around" I said and Zuko groaned.

"I'm just joking Zuko!" I said and Sam laughed.

"And Toph over here is our resident earthbender" I said. "She's blind" I whispered to Sam.

"I heard that! And don't think you can treat me any different because of it! I will kick your butt any day ghosty!" Toph said.

Sam laughed "I think I like her"

"So come in and have some food and tell us about yourself!" Katara said.

"Danny has told us so much about you and your world." Aang said. We walked inside and Katara was making a stew.

"Does it have any meat?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but we have a vegetarian meal ready." Katara said "Aang here doesn't eat meat"

"Really? Me either, I'm a ultra-recyclo- vegetarian" Sam said and everyone looked at her funny.

"She doesn't eat meat like Aang" I said and everyone nodded.

"Your vegetarian! Thats awesome!" Aang said.

Katara gave everyone food and we started eating.

"Ya, so tell us about yourself." Suki said.

"What do you want to know?" Sam said.

"Well how long have you guys known each other?" Suki said.

"Well, since we were 6. Me, Danny, and Tucker were all best friends" Sam said.

"How long have you two liked each other?" Toph said.

Me and Sam started choking on our food.

"What! We don't like each other! I mean we are friends" I said.

"Ya! We don't like each other that way!" Sam said.

"I can tell your lying" Toph whispered and I glared at her, then shooting an ecto-blast at her under the table.

"umm so... Sam?" Aang said

"Ya, um. Well a little more about me." Sam said. "I'm goth, which means I like black, don't like the sun and all thins super happy. My parents hate Danny and always try and shove me into a frilly pink dress."

"You too?" Toph said. "I mean I don't know about the goth part or the pink, but I know what you mean. My parents always saw me as helpless. But I'm not! I can take care of myself and they want to keep me a defenseless little girl"

"I understand what your saying. My parents want me to become something I'm not, but I don't care. I am my own person and you should be to." Sam said.

Toph smiled "I like you Sam"

"I like you too Toph" Sam said.

We finished eating and cleaned up.

"I'll go look for some extra clothes. Don't want Sam to stick out" Katara said and went to look for some Fire Nation clothes.

"So Danny? What have you been doing here?" Sam said. I smiled and told her about all my adventures. From defeating combustion man, to the prison, to the Sun Warrior temple and so on until a couple days ago with the awful play.

"Wow, you've been busy" Sam said.

"Ya, now I have to play therapist. To be honest I think they need Jazz more than me now" I joked and Sam laughed.

"Well they all seem to be amazing" Sam said.

"They are, and they need me here. How's home?" I asked.

"Fine, you had left for the Far Frozen after school and I was in my room. Clockwork showed up and explained and sent me here." Sam said.

"Wait! I've been gone for weeks now!" I said.

"Time travel Danny,it will make your head explode if you think about it too much" Sam said. "But luckily the mess will be easy to clean up seeing as you head is hollow"

She laughed and I rolled my eyes "Very funny Sam" I said.

Katara returned with some clothes and Sam went to go change. She returned wearing a long black skirt that went to her knees. She wore a red robe with a black an red sash. Her robe when to her waist and stopped at her shoulders.

"Ugh I wish they had more black" Sam said.

"Come on Sammy, you don't look completely awful" I joked and she punched me again.

"You can stay in your own room until you leave. Here, I'll show you." Katara said and they left. We all hit the hay a little early and i decided to show Sam around while she was here tomorrow.

"Thanks Clockwork. This is what I needed" I said and fell asleep.

**HEY! Merry Christmas Eve! Please review!**

**Reminder! Here are you options but first.**

**Would you like a Legend of Korra Book 1 crossover? Please review!**

**Here are your options for the finale.**

**The options are that Danny will be with...**

**1) Aang in his battle with the Fire(Phoenix) Lord**

**2) Zuko and Katara and their battle with Azula**

**3) Toph, Sokka, and Suki destroying the Air Fleet**

**4) A combination of 1-3, as in Danny will duplicate and be in 3 places at once or any combination of the 3**

**5) Something else?**

**Please check it out and answer it via review!**

**Hope everyone has a Happy Holiday**

**Love, **

**swimmjacket**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I hope everyone is having a wonderful break! I am borrowing an idea for the finale. I really like it and wanted to do it a bit early.**

Danny's POV

We had decided to go into the town ans show Sam some of the Fire Nation. We all disguised ourselves and left for the town. We walked around and showed Sam Ember Island.

"This place is so peaceful" Sam said.

"They saw Ember Island gives you a new start" Zuko said.

We returned to the house and Zuko took Aang to practice firebending. We all relaxed, watching them.

"Wanna go down to the beach?" I asked and Sam nodded.

We walked down and took off our shoes. "I need your help" I said. "This group has some serious issues. I am the mos stable one here!" I said.

"Sit down and we will talk." Sam said and we sat on the beach.

"Well, first there is Aang and Katara. He likes her and I think she likes him. But she is confused and with this war! Then Zuko feels he is a let down to his uncle." I said.

"Well you should talk to them. You were sent here for a reason Danny, you are just muscle." Sam said.

"I think I have an idea!" I said.

"Well I'm in!" Sam said, getting up.

We walked back to the house. I grabbed my bag and packed one for Sam. I changed into my black stealth uniform from when we hunted down the SOuthern Raider's officer. I grabbed a outfit for Sam and gave it to her. She came back out "I like this look. Much more black"

"Ok. Now here's the plan" I said, thn described what I had in mind

We went outside and saw Aang and Zuko still practicing.

"Where are you guys going?" Katara said.

"Out. Look there is something I want to do. We will be back in a few days." I said.

"Do you need Appa?" Aang said.

"No, I don't think we will. I can fly and carry Sam" I said, then transforming.

"Where are you guys going?" Zuko said.

"Just trust us! We will be back in a few days" I said.

"And you were all about traditions until now!" Zuko said.

"Well, ya." I said shrugging.

"Well be careful" Katara said.

"We will be, see you all soon" I said. I grabbed Sam's hand and we turned invisible and flew off.

We flew for a while until I saw the island.

"We fly in, find the warden and interrogate him." I said and Sam nodded.

We flew into the steam and saw the prison. I phased us through the walls and keep up invisible. We moved through the halls till I saw the warden. He walked into a room that I guessed was his office.

Sam looked at me and I nodded. We phased through the doors and saw the warden writing on his desk. I turned us visible and he gasped.

"You... Your!" He said.

"Ya I'm back and your gonna tall me what I want to know" I said, my eyes flaring green.

He moved to shoot a fire blast at me, but I was much faster. I was able to flip over him and tie his hands together. He looked at me with fear. "What are you?" He said.

"A ghost, now answer my question" I said. The warden nodded fearfully.

"The two girls, Mai and Ty Lee. Where are they?" I said.

"They.. they are in prison. Mai is here and Ty Lee was moved to a prison near the Capital. Please don't hurt me!" He said.

"Where is Mai?" I asked.

"Cell 219" he said.

"Now we are going to leave, and you will not exit this office till we are clear out of this place. Now if you tell anyone about us. Well I'll leave that up to your imagination." I said, shrugging.

"Danny, we need to go before someone sees us" Sam said. I nodded and we started to leave.

"Your going to free her?" the warden asked. Sam looked at the warden "Zuko said you were her uncle"

"I am. Please take care of her" he said.

"We will" I said and we ran out of the room. I grabbed Sam's hand and we flew to Mai's cell.

"Cell 219, this is it" I said.

We opened the door and saw Mai laying on a cot. Her cell was much more comfortable than the other prisoners. I guess having you uncle as the warden helps.

She looked at us and sat up.

"You are one of the impostor guards Zuko was with" Mai said "And I don't know who you are" pointing at Sam.

"I'm Danny, this is Sam. We are here to bust you out" I said.

"Why?" she said.

"You helped us escape and stood up to Azula. I want to repay the favor." I said.

Mai nodded and we ran from the cell. I then grabbed Sam's hand and reached out for Mai's. She looked at me with confusion.

"Look, just grab my hand" I said.

"Why?" Mai said.

"Look, long story short, I am a half-ghost. I have many powers including flight, invisibility and the ability to pass through objects. I you grab my hand I can allow you to share some of my powers and escape." I said. Mai sighed and took my hand.

We flew out of the prison and away from the island. I saw a small island and landed there to regroup.

"Ok, we didn't just want to break you out. Where is the Fire Nation capital, we wanna get Ty Lee too." I said. Mai sighed "Its about 35 miles that way. If you want to go to the prison it will be another mile east." Mai said.

"Ok, so we bust in find Ty Lee and be on our way!" I said. "I'll just fly in, look around and get her!" I said.

"You will have to make sure no one sees us or the fact she is gone until we are clear." Sam said.

"Ok, lets go" I said and they both took my hands. We flew for about 15 minutes when Mai pointed out the island. I then turned us invisible and flew down to the prison. It was a large metal building with guards all around. "This is the prison she must be in. The only other one is maximum security" Mai said.

I nodded and flew us into the prison.

"We need to find out where she is" I whispered. We then phased through a couple cells and found nothing. Then, two guards stopped by a cell,"Man, I thought that girl was close to the princess." One of the guards said.

"Ya, apparently she and her friend turned on her and attacked the princess." the other guard said.

"Thats crazy" the other guard said, and the both walked away.

"That must be her cell" I said and we phased through the door. I saw Ty Lee, in prison robes, doing a hand stand in her cell. I then turned us visible.

"Mai!' Ty lee exclaimed and then got up from her handstand by doing a flip. She ran over and gave Mai a hug. Ty Lee then noticed Me and Sam were also in the cell. "And the Phantom" Ty lee winked.

"Back off sister" Sam said.

"Who are you?" Ty Lee said.

"A friend of Danny's. Now you might wanna back up a bit before you and my boot get acquainted." Sam said.

"Oh! I see. Oh well, I had to try" Ty Lee said.

"Umm... ok?" I said "We are here to bust you out"

"Awesome! But... we need to break some more people out to" Ty Lee said.

"Who?" I said.

"The Kyoshi Warriors. They are here too!" Ty Lee said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Ya! We have really bonded over the past few weeks." Ty Lee said.

"Umm ok? Where are they?" I asked.

"We can all meet in the yard. The guards let us out everyday for about an hour. Thats when I usually teach them some good chi blocking moves." Ty Lee said. Right then the alarm rang and the door slide open.

"Ok, we can all bust out together." I said. I grabbed Sam's and Mai's hand and turned us invisible.

We all walked out of the cell and into the yard. Ty Lee found the other Kyoshi warriors.

"Guys! We are busting out!" Ty Lee said.

"What!" one of the warriors said.

"How are we going to do that!" another said.

"Phantom is here!" Ty Lee said. "He is going to help us so .we can all bust out of here!" Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee..." one started to say.

"She is telling the truth." I said, turning all of us visible.

"Oh my!" "He's here!" "What!" the warriors all started saying.

"Now lets all get out of here!" I said.

"HEY! STOP! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" I heard from behind me. Sam then punched my shoulder "Way to go Danny! They spotted us!"

"You all get out of here! I can hold them off!" I said.

"Girls! Its time to put your chi blocking skills to the test!" Ty Lee said. The warriors sprang into action running towards the exit. The rest of the prison erupted in a riot and the warrior took advantage of the confusion.

I ran at the guards, then kicking of the ground, firing ecto-blasts at them, dodging the fire. I took out like 10 guards and flew back to the group. The warriors were using well placed punches to take down the guards and I yelled. "Grab hands and I can fly us out of here!" I yelled the warriors did so and I flew down. I turned everyone intangible and used all my strength to fly them out of the prison. In the confusion no one noticed that we all disappeared.

We flew a little ways out of the prison, behind one of the caught me,before I fell to the ground.

"Whats the plan now?" Mai asked.

"I don't know" I said, breathing heavy.

"We can make it on our own from here. I still have some friends from the circus, they always told me no matter what, they would help me out. I know they can hide us for a while" Ty Lee said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Thanks for getting us out, but we only need to hide fore a week" one of the warriors said.

"A week?" Sam said.

"Sozin's Comet is in a week, Aang needs to confront the FireLord by then." I said.

"Ya, if Aang can't stop him in a week... well" one of the warriors said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" I asked.

"Its fine, you are too tired to carry us all." Ty Lee said, then pecking my cheek.

"Thanks for saving us!" Ty Lee said.

"Thanks Danny, and take care of Zuko. I don't want him dying on me now" Mai said.

"I will! Good luck!" I said, taking Sam and flying off. We reached Ember Island and I lost enough power to almost pass out. I saw Appa and aimed for him. I accidentally transformed about 10 feet in the air, but landed on his fluffy tail.

"Danny!" Aang said, everyone running outside.

"Are you ok!" Katara said, bending the water over me, searching for a wound.

"He's fine. Just really tired. Let him rest and he'll be fine" Sam said "But watch out for his auto-pilot mode"

"What's that?" Sokka said.

"Its when Danny runs on 'no-sleep' for multiple days. He will act awake, but won't be awake. Its his bodies way of trying to catch up on sleep. He doesn't speak, or do anything. Just let him go through it and you'll be fine." Sam said.

I slowly got up "Thanks Sam" I said.

My wrist started glowing and I sighed "Its time"

"Thanks for everything guys! Good Luck! I'll see you in about a week Danny!" Sam said.

Sam hugged everyone and a portal appeared, Sam waved goodbye and stepped through. The portal closed and I sighed.

"You ok Danny?" Zuko asked.

"I'll be fine, just get me in a bed" I joked, and Zuko and Sokka helped me into my bed.

**SO? What do you guys think? Please review and no flames please!**

**The finale is almost upon us! Last chance to vote! **

**I have also decided I want to do a sort of sequel to this fanfic. It will be in Book 1. :) Please tell me what you think!**

**Review and vote! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Its time! The finale! I have looked at all the reviews and decided. Thanks for all your help and feedback! Please enjoy and review (no flames if i didn't choose your option) This will be a 4 part finale so keep a lookout and enjoy. I will be writing a Legend of Korra sequel after this :) **

Danny's POV

I woke up around noon. I went outside to see everyone lounging on the steps while Aang and Zuko practiced.

"Hey Danny sleep good?" Katara said.

"Like a log!" I said, rubbing my eyes. I satdown and Katara gave me a drink.

"More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!" Zuko yelled.

"I'm trying!" Aang said, turning to Zuko.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!" Zuko said and Aang stretched out him arm and fir came out of his hands an mouth.

"That sounded pathetic! I said _roar_!" Zuko yelled.

Aang 'roared' louder causing a larger amount of fire.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara said hlding up two watermelons.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, me, me!" Aang said and began running to Katara. Zuko stopped him however and held Aang above the ground.

"Hey! Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!" Zuko said.

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki said.

"Fine! If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!" Zuko said letting Aang go. Aang ran and grabbed a juice from Katara.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change all that." Sokka said. He then took off his robe to reveal a bathing suit.

"Beach party!" he yelled and we all ran down to the beach.

Katara used waterbending to create an ice surfboard and then started surfing on the water. Suki was watching Sokka grab some seaweed and bring it to an area of the beach. He then took two buckets and fills them with water. Aang was sticking the last piece of wood on a life-sized sand sculpture of Appa, finishing the last horn.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture. " Aang said jumping off his sculpture.

I then started doing sand sculptures to. I made a large replica of my DP logo. "Thats cool, check out my logo!" I said.

"Not bad, baldy, but I've been working on my sandbending. You're gonna love this." Toph said, then cracking her knuckles. She then sandbended a small replica of Ba Sing Se, I recognized it from the infamous walls.

"Whoa! Wow, you've even made a little Earth King and Bosco." Aang said.

"Thats crazy Toph!" I said.

"Try and top _that_, Sokka." Toph said.

We went over and looked at Sokka's handy work. It was a grotesque monster looking creature with seaweed hair, star fish nose, and rocks and shells for a mouth and eyes.

"Ta da!" Sokka said.

"What in the world is it?" I asked.

"Is that a blubbering blob monster?" Aang said.

"No, it's Suki!" Sokka said.

We all practically fell over laughing. I was wiping tears away from my eyes.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." I said.

Suki was sitting on a beach towel " I think it's sweet. " Sokka then ran over and gave her a kiss.

"But it doesn't even look like- Aah!" Aang started to say. He was cut off by a fire blast that destroyed the 'sand-Suki'.

Zuko then appeared and started chasing Aang, blasting fire, effectively destroying the sand Ba Sing Se. Aang hid behind the sand Appa. He then peeked out.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko said, blasting Aang again, destroying the sand Appa.

Aang started running again, using some airbending to get on top of a tree that Zuko set on fire. Aang continued running, getting climbing up a cliff as Zuko followed.

Katara returned to shore while we were all too shocked to move. Sokka was trying to put his sculpture back together.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang." Sokka said.

"I'll catch up to them and try and get Zuko to stop. You guys catch up, they look like they are heading to the house! I'm going ghost!" I said, then transforming.

I flew up and headed straight for the house. I saw Aang and Zuko standing off on the roof.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang said.

"Go ahead and do it!" Zuko said, again blasting at Aang. I flew forward and phased me and Aang into the house. We hid behind a dresser.

Zuko broke the roof with firebending and dropped into the room. Aang then kicked the dresser at him, but Zuko destroys it. We run into the hall. Zuko fills the hallway with fire. I pick Aang up and he clears the hall with airbending

I set Aang down and we look at each other and I know we are thinking the same thing. Aang then creates a ball of air and I start flying at Zuko. Aang lets loose, speeding my attack up. I push Zuko out of the house.

I saw everyoe had gathered around and AAng jumped down from the house. I landed and transformed.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!" Katara said.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?" Zuko said.

Everyone stared at Zuko. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko said.

"Wait! What!" I said. "When I fell asleep it was 5 days away!" I said.

"You we asleep for like 2 whole days" Katara said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I said.

"You didn't ask. And we thought it was normal" Sokka said shrugging.

I sighed, gripping the bridge of my nose. "Ok, we will deal with that later. Now whats the whole thing you guys aren't telling us"

"About Sozin's Comet, I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." Aang said.

"Wait! After!" Me and Zuko said.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending." Aang said.

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Toph said.

"So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko said.

"And you didn't tell us! I mean i know I was asleep, but come on guys!" I said.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose. " Sokka said "No offense."

Aang shrugged.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara said.

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back. The meeting was about the current situation in the Earth Kingdom. Then, something awful happened. Azula said that we should just burn down the Earth Kingdom. My father agreed and now... they plan to use a fleet of airships to move across the Earth Kingdom, destroying everything with the power of the comet. I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was." Zuko said.

Katara sunk to her knees. " I can't believe this"

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka said.

"This... this is... I mean..." I said, trying to find words.

"What am I going to do!" Aang said.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore." Zuko said.

I saw the fear in Aang's eyes. I ddin't see an all powerful avatar, I saw a 12 year old kid. A kid who had the fate of the world on his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang said turning away.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told _me_ you decided to wait." Zuko said.

Aang sunk to his knees, holding his head in his hands "This is bad. This is really, really bad."

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara said, moving over to him. We all stood behind Katara.

"Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down."Toph said.

"All right! Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Ghost." Sokka said, pointing to each of us. He then grabbed some leafs and pushed some into Suki's hands. "Fan and sword!"

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang said.

Everyone gathered for a group hug, except Zuko.

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara said and Zuko reluctantly joined. Right then Appa flew over and knocked us all down with Momo on top of his head.

We broke apart and went inside. Sokka, Toph, and Suki were all inside the house getting supplies together.

Aang and Zuko were in the courtyard, while me and Katara watched.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father - how to redirect lightning. If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it." Zuko said, using his fingers tomoved from his hand, to his stomach, to his other hand. "You turn your opponents' energy against them."

"Its like waterbending" Aang said, copying Zuko's movements.

"Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders." Zuko said.

"So, have _you_ ever redirected lightning before?" Aang asked.

"Once, against my father." Zuko said.

Zuko stopped and so did Aang "Exhilarating... but terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over" Zuko said.

"Well, not _over_ over. I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?" Aang said, turning to Katara.

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you." Katara said.

"Why didn't you try and make the trip to get some more? I mean if that stuff can revive Aang we should be stocking up on it right!" I said.

"Its all the way in the North Pole, Danny" Katara said

"I'm just saying!" I said.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours." Zuko said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just do that" Aang said.

Sokka then came out and said it was time to go over the final plan. We went outside and saw a mannequin.

"Gather round, Team Avatar." Sokka said, putting a melon of the effegy.

"In order to take out the Fire Lord - or in this case, the Melon Lord - our timing has to be perfect. First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang and Danny swoop in..Danny you will prove any needed cover to get Aang to the Melon Lord Then... BAM! Aang delivers the final blow. Sokka said, drawing in the sand.

"Uh... what about me?" Toph asked.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces." Sokka said.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph said.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka said.

"Sweetness" Toph said, grinning.

We all moved into position while Toph stood in front of Melon Lord, with flames and rocks around her "Mwah-ha-ha-ha!"

Sokka signals to us to start moving. Sokka and Suki ran toward the Melon Lord, but are momentarily stopped by stone Fire Nation soldiers, who suddenly rose out of the ground. Sokka cut one stone soldier in half while Suki kicks down another one. They keep running, but a large burning rock boulder falls out of the sky, almost crushing them. Suki jumps over the boulder. Sokka finds himself just a few inches away from the flaming boulder, laying down on the ground and jumps up.

"Watch it Toph!" Sokka yelled.

"I am not Toph. I am Melon Lord! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Toph yelled.

Toph then lights a second boulder on fire and sends it at Zuko and Katara. They run around the boulder and become surrounded by a circle of stone Fire Nation soldiers, which they quickly destroy.

"Now! Go Aang and Danny!" Sokka yelled.

We sprang into action I blasted some rock soldiers and cleared a way for Aang.

Aang jumps, preparing to strike the Melon Lord with his staff. Aang expression changes from anger to uncertainty. When he lands, Aang stops his attack just before killing the Melon Lord, and he backs away.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko yelled.

Aang turned away, shaking his head "I can't."

Everyone walks up to us "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now." Sokka said.

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Aang said.

Sokka then takes his sword and swipes the Melon Lord's head in half.

"There, that's how it's done." Sokka said. I saw Aang wince and look a little sick to his stomach.

Later we all gatered around for dinner. Katara came bacl holding a scroll.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara said.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph said. Everyone looks at her with confusion.

"Uh, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this!" Katara said then unraveling the scroll. It was a pianting of a dark haired babay, playing on the beach. "Look at baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?"

Everyone laughs except Zuko.

"Oh, lighten up. I'm just teasing." Katara said, rolling the scroll up.

"That's not me. It's my father." Zuko said.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki said.

"Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko said.

"But he's still a human being." Aang said.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko said.

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's got to be another way." Aang said standing up.

"Like what?" Zuko said.

I don't know. Maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." Aang said. I face palm and shake my head.

"Yeah, then you can show him his baby pictures, and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang said optimistically.

"No!" Zuko said.

Aang sighed and started pacing back and forth "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." Sokka said, shrugging.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in." Aang said, angry.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just..." Katara started to say.

"Just what, Katara? What?" Aang yelled.

"We're trying to help!" Katara said.

"Then, when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" Aang said, he was fuming.

I sighed "I know what you are going through." I said

"No you don't!" Aang yelled.

I stood up "Yes I do! You are having to compromise your morals here, and I get that. Now sit your little tattoo butt down and listen! "I yelled, my eyes glowing.

Aang sat down. I sighed "I didn't want to have to tell you guys this story."

"What is it Danny?" Katara said.

"My greatest battle and my Ultimate Enemy" I said. "I know some of the feelings you are going through Aang. I once thought I had to take drastic measures to save my friends and family. I thought they had all died in an explosion!"

"What happened?" Aang said.

I sighed "It was a couple months ago. I was about to take an important test. It would determine our future, like what jobs we could get and everything!" I said. "I accidentally got the answer sheet and thought about using it. However, if I did it would result in the deaths of my friends and family. But I didn't know that. Thats when Clockwork interfered. He sent some villains from the future to try and stop me. I was then accidentally transported to the future, thats when I met _Him_." I said.

"He was me... an evil me. I was so distraught from the deaths of my friends and family I asked my 'uncle Vlad' to rip out my ghost half. He did, and when my ghost half was out... well he ripped out Vlad's ghost half and merged with it. He then... took care of my human half." I said, looking down.

Everyone gasped. "He... did he?" Katara said.

"Yes" I said "After that he was the most evil and powerful ghost out there. When I saw him I knew I couldn't use those answers. I had to sop that future from happening. He then went back and tried to assure his 'creation' if you will. i was able to get back just in time and we fought. It was the hardest battle of my life. But I eventually won, sealing him in my Thermos. I was too exhausted and reverted to my human form. I ran as fast as i could to try and save them.. but I was too late." I said.

"But! Clockwork stopped time right before the explosion and saved them all. He put everything back, and kinda became my guardian after that. Since he had interfered he was responsible for me" I said.

"Danny... thats" Sokka said. Katara ran up and hugged me.

"Its ok Katara! Everything is fine now!" I said. Katara then sat back down. Aang then stood up.

"I know this situation for you seems impossible. But you will get through it Aang." I said walking over and patting his shoulder.

"I'm going to go meditate" Aang said and left.

Katara stood up to try and stop Aang but I stopped her "Let him go. He needs time to sort it out. I'll check on him later." I said.

We continued with dinner and then packed up for the trip tomorrow. They all went to bed, except for me and Aang. I walked out and saw him meditating. There was a plate of fruit and some candles.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Are you ok?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine, I just need some time to work it all out." Aang said, then resuming his mediation.

I sighed and leaned against the railing. I soon fell asleep without intending to.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

3rd Person POV

Momo lays down to rest beside Danny, and soon Aang falls asleep too after the candles have burnt out. Soon there is an island in the distance. Aang wakes up, like in a trance, and walks toward the mysterious island, barely awake with Momo following him. Danny then moves as he is also in a trance, following Aang. Aang starts swimming when he reaches the water. At the beach, Danny transforms and duplicates into 2 forms. One follows Aang in the air, while the other transforms back into a human and lays down on the sand.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Danny's POV

I woke up on the beach. I rubbed my sore neck and saw everyone running up to him.

"Oh! Hey guys! I guess I sleepwalked last night" I said.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka said.

"Um I don't know" I said.

"Well he isn't in the house! He left is glider and Appa! Momo is also missing" Katara said.

"And there are foot prints leading to the beach!" Zuko said.

I looked down and saw a pair of foot prints leading to the beach. Right near the edge thought another set appeared. One coniuned the path to the water and the other lead to where I fell asleep.

"Oh no!" I said, I then looked down at my wrist guard and the gem was split in half.

"I must have duplicated!" I yelled.

"What does that mean" Sokka said.

"It means one of my clones... or the original me is with Aang and Momo. But it doesn't make sense. I can't sense my clone!" I said.

"What are you talking about!" Zuko said.

"Look, when I make a clone we.. we share a consciousness. Like I can hear his thought and direct him to do what I want." I said. "But now I can't contact him! I mean I can kinda feel he is there but I can' pinpoint where he is! Its like something is jamming his signal or something" I said rubbing my head.

"So what does that mean!" Sokka said.

"I can't help you here." I said shrugging.

"I bet he ran away again." Toph said.

"Uh-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa." Sokka said.

"Then what do _you_ think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?" Toph said.

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." Sokka said.

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko said.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Sokka said.

"Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara said.

"No, he isn't here" I said and everyone stopped.

"I thought you said you couldn't find your clone!" Sokka said.

"Ya, but I can tell he is pretty far away... and with Aang. I mean I can't explain it.. I just know" I said.

"Well then whats the plan?" Katara said.

"We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away." Zuko said.

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara said.

Everyone stared at Zuko.

"I don't know. Why are you all looking at _me_?" Zuko said.

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar... it's you." Toph said.

"I have an idea. Everyone get ready to leave now" Zuko said. We all packed up and got on Appa. We stared flying in less than an hour.

"Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka said.

"I think Sokka's right. Where exactly are we heading" I asked.

"Just trust me." Zuko said.

After a while of flying we landed by a seedy Earth Kingdom town.

"And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asked. We enter the taven and Zuko points at a girl wearing mostly black, sitting a table.

"June." Zuko said.

A couple thugs try and attack her and she fends them off easy. She flips them over and knocks them out without spilling her drink.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka said.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." Suki said.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka said.

"The shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him." Zuko said.

June takes out the last thug and finishes her drink.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." Toph said.

*ON THE MYSTERIOUS ISLAND*

Danny's POV

I woke up with my head pounding. I rubbed my sore neck and stretched.

"Oh! Aang! I think I... where in the world are we?" I said. Aang woke up and rubbed his eyes.

Hey, Danny. I just had the strangest dream. Wait. Where are we?" Aang said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious of the U.S.S. NO Duh!" I said. "But seriously, where are we?"

**AAHHH CLIFFHANGER! Part 1 of the finale is complete! :) Please review what you think (no flames please!)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014! Its a new year so new chapters!**

**Part 2 is on the way! (probably tomorrow or Friday)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Its the finale Part 2!1 Please enjoy and review! :) **

Danny's POV

We are in the seedy Earth Kingdom tavern. June sat down and we started to walk over.

'Hey, I remember her! She helped you attack us!" Sokka said.

"Yup. Back in the good old days." Zuko said.

We reach June's table, she is sipping from her cup. "Oh great. It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle. And he's not here." Zuko said.

" I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." June said.

Zuko and Katara become embaressed and start shouting.

" Okay, okay. Sheesh. I was only teasing. So what do you want?" June said.

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko said.

"Hm. Doesn't sound too fun." June said, sipping her drink.

Zuko pounds his fist against the table "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?"

"Look, we need you to track the avatar. The fate of the world rests on it!" I said.

"Fine, fine." June said, finishing her drink. She buys a piece of meat and we leave. We walk outside to see Appa and her mole staring at each other.

"Nyla." June says throwing the meat at her. "Who's my little, hmm, Snuffly-Wuffly?"

Nyla sticks her tongue out and almost hits June.

"Whoa! Careful there. Okay. So who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" June says.

"I have Aang's staff." Katara said, pullin it from Appa's saddle.

Katara hands the staff to June who hols it out in front of Nyla. Nyla sniffs and stars walking around. She thenn claws at the ground and puts her paws over her nose.

"Well, what does that mean?" I said.

"Means your friend's gone." June said.

"We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him." Toph said.

"No, I mean he's _gone_ gone. He doesn't exist." June said.

*ONE THE MYSTERIOUS ISLAND*

We were walking around, trying to find out where we were. Momo was running around, chasing other creatures.

"Where are we, Danny?" Aang asked.

"I have no idea" I said.

"Maybe we're in the Spirit World?" Aang said. He then airbent "Nope. My bending works."

"Maybe if we climb to the top of the island, we can figure out where we are." I said.

"Good idea" Aang said.

*BACK IN THE EARTH KINGDOM*

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's... you know, dead?" Sokka said.

"Nope. We could find him if he were dead. Wow, it's a real head-scratcher. See ya." June said, then getting up on Nyla.

"Wait! Maybe try and find me!" I said.

"What are you talking about!" June said.

I sighed and transformed "I'm half ghost. I can duplicate, now see if Nyla can track the other me!" I said.

"Well its worth a shot" June said and Nyla sniffed me. She ran around and again covered her nose.

"Same thing ghosty." June said.

"That make sense. I fell like something is blocking us from finding Aang and me." I said.

"Whatever, see ya" June said and before she could leave Zuko stopped her.

"Wait. I have another 's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." Zuko said.

Zuko then returned with the smelliest sandle I have ever seen, or smelled. "It was my uncles" Zuko said.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal? Ugh!" I said.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph said.

Nyla then sniffs the sandle and starts getting antsy. "She's got it. Let's do this" June then takes off.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell and we all race to get on Appa and follow her.

We fly for hours, going over hills, valleys, and mountains. We aproach a large, destroyed wall and June stops. We land and Nyla is digging around.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" I said and Katara nodded.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." June says and takes off.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Zuko said. We then set up camp and rest for the night.

*BACK ON THE ISLAND*

We reached the top and find a clearing. We look down and see a hexagonal formation.

"It's a hexagon." Aang said.

"Well no duh!" I said. I bend down and feel the rock, its cool to the touch and smooth "It doesn't seem like normal rock."

Aang then tries bening it and nothing happens. "It's not made of earth. This is so strange."

Aang sits down, his head in his hands. "I wish I had some help right now. I wish I had Roku." Aang said. He then realizes something " I _do_ have Roku!"

"What are you talking about!" I said.

"I can contact my past lives!" Aang said. Aang then starts meditating and I sit beside him.

Soon Aang begins glowing and a ghost like figure emerges.

"You're right, Aang. All the past Avatars, all their experience and wisdom, is available to you if you look deep inside yourself." Avatar Roku said.

"Wow, this is crazy!" I said.

"Ahh a young halfa." Roku said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You can see me. Clockwork visited me before your arrival here." Roku said.

"Cool! oh can you help us?" I asked.

"So where are we, Roku? What is this place?" Aang said.

Roku looks around "I... don't know, Aang. But I see you are lost in more ways than one right now."

"Thats an understatement" I said.

"I am. I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord." Aang said.

*BACK AT BA SING SE*

We were all asleep on Appa, except for Toph. I woke up because I sensed something wrong. Soon Toph jumped up "Someone's coming!"

Everyone then all woke up and we were surrounded by a wall of fire. We turn and look up to see 4 old guys.

"Well, look who's here! " The shirtless old guy says. Katara and Sokka lite up but the rest of us are confused.

*BACK ON THE ISLAND*

"In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint, but it backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stopped the war before it started. I offer you this wisdom, Aang: You must be decisive." Roku said and then faded away.

"Well that didn't help us at all!" I said, falling back. "Look, we can work through this. We will find out where we are and stop the Fire Lord without taking his life" I said, patting Aang's shoulder.

"Thanks Danny" Aang said.

*BA SING SE*

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." I said.

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." Katara says walking up to one of the old men and bowing "Pakku."

"It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" Pakku said extending his arms.

Katara and Sokka soon become elated. "That's so exciting! You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!" Katara says, hugging him.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Pakku said.

Sokka runs up and hugs Pakku "Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!"

"You can still just call me Pakku." Pakku said.

"How about Grand-Pakku?" Sokka said.

"No." Pakku said, not amused.

"And this was Aang's first firebending teacher." Katara said, pointing to the spiky hair man with a scar.

"Jeong Jeong." he says, bowing.

Sokka walks up to another master and bows "Master Piandao.**"**

"And King Bumi. He was an old friend of Aang's a long time ago" Katara said.

"So wait. How do you all know each other?" Suki said.

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" Bumi said, snorting.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao said.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said.

"That's the one" Bumi said.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong said.

"It came from a Grand Lotus: your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku said and Zuko smiled.

"Well, that's who we're looking for." Toph said.

"Then we'll take you to him." Piandao.

"Wait! Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" Bumi said.

"He's gone." Sokka said and paused "And so is Aang."

"Oh well. So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!" Bumi said and launched himself up.

"He is one crazy dude" I said.

"You have no idea" Sokka said.

*ON THE ISLAND*

"I don't know what to do!" Aang said.

"Why not ask another of your past lives?" I said.

"Ok!" Aang said and took a deep breath "Avatar Kyoshi. I need your wisdom." and another ghostly figure appeared.

"In my day, Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance. I stopped him. And the world entered a great era of peace." Kyoshi said.

"You didn't really kill Chin. Technically, he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way." Aang said.

"Personally, I don't really see the difference, but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chin. I offer you this wisdom, Aang: Only justice will bring peace." Kyoshi said and then faded away.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi." Aang said.

I laughed a bit "Then why did you ask her?" I said.

"I don't know" Aang said and he chuckled a bit.

*BA SING SE*

We were following the masters to the White Lotus camp.

"So, Bumi...how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asked.

"Escape? I didn't escape. Everybody else escaped. There I was back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when, but I knew I'd know it when I knew it. The guards had no firepower. I took my city back and forced them all out." Bumi said.

"Wow! You took back your whole city all by yourself!" Suki said.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi said.

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and I chuckled a bit.

"Nah" Sokka said.

"Not really" Zuko said.

*ON THE ISLAND*

"Try again Aang, maybe one of your past lives will have the answer" I said.

"I need to look deep inside myself." Aang said and took another deep breath.

Another figure appeared, in Water Tribe clothes.

" I am Avatar Kuruk. When I was young, I was always a go-with-the-flow kind of Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems, and there was peace and good times in the world. But then, I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the Face Stealer. It was my fault. If I had been more attentive and more active, I could've saved her. Aang, you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world." Kuruk said and then faded away.

"Man your past lives are just not helping today" I said.

*BA SING SE*

We finally reached the camp and Bumi bent the wall down so we could enter.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Old People Camp." Bumi said.

"Where... Where is he?" Zuko said.

"Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." Piandao said.

Zuko walked to the tent but knelled down at the entrance. I sighed and walked over.

"Are you okay?" I said, knelling down beside him.

"No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?" Zuko said.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" I said.

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." Zuko said.

"Then he'll forgive you. He will." I said.

Zuko stood up and took a deep breath and walked inside. Even though I was pretty nosy I knew I should stay out of that one.

*ON THE ISLAND*

"All these past Avatars. They keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it. They don't get it." Aang said.

"Maybe you should ask another Air Nomad." I said.

"You're right. Maybe an Air Nomad Avatar will understand where I'm coming from." Aang said. Then another ghostly figure appeared. It was a female Air Nomad.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender." Yangchen said.

"Avatar Yangchen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web." Aang said.

"Yes. All life is sacred." Yangchen said.

"I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever. And I've only had to use violence for necessary defense. And I've certainly never used it to take a life." Aang said.

"Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit, and the monks have taught you well, but this isn't about you. This is about the world." Yangchen said.

"But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free." Aang said.

"Many great and wise Air Nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it. Because your sole duty is to the world. Here is my wisdom for you: Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs, and do whatever it takes to protect the world." Yangchen said, then fading away.

" I guess I don't have a choice, Danny. I have to kill the Fire Lord." Aang said.

"Aang, listen to me. Never believe you don't have a choice. You always have the power to shape your life the way you want." I said.

"Thanks Danny" Aang said, looking down.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know how to help Aang. Then something caught my eye. My wrist guard, only half the gem was there.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"What?" Aang said.

"My wrist guard! Oh my god I must have duplicated." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Aang said.

"I can duplicate, and I must be a clone or something! Oh crap! But why can't I feel my clone? Its like something is jamming the signal." I said.

"That makes no sense" Aang said.

"I know that, maybe we should try and find out where we are again" I said.

I looked around, trying to maybe figure out where we were. "Wait. Is it just me, or are those mountains getting bigger?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Aang said.

" .moving." I said.

"Thats.. wow" Aang said, getting up and seeing the mountains.

"Lets get a better view." I said, transforming. I flew up and Aang airbended to reach a tall tree.

"They're not getting larger, They're getting closer! The whole island is moving!" Aang said.

"We gotta get to the shore" I said.

I grabbed Aang and we flew down. I landed and Aang jumped into the water.

"Woh! Wait for me!" I said, jumping in.

I swam and we were looking at the island when a giant paw moved past us. I let out a "What the?" which got rid on most on my air.

Aang pointed to the surface and we swam up.

"Did you see that" I said.

"It's amazing Danny! The biggest animal in the world! We've gotta to swim around and find its face." Aang said and I flew up out of the water while I flew above him. Momo flew beside me while we moved to the front of the animal/island.

*WHITE LOTUS CAMP*

It was early morning and we were eating breakfast. "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko said.

"You mean the Fire Lord." I said.

"Thats what I just said!' Zuko said. Me and Toph laughed a bit.

"We need you to come with us!" Zuko said.

"No, Zuko, it won't turn out well." Iroh said.

"You can beat him! And we'll be there to help." Zuko said.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." Iroh said.

"Who cares about history! This is the present" Toph said.

I sighed "He is right. Its not the way this war should end." I said.

"After the war... then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko said.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be _you_, Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes." Zuko said.

"Yes, you have. You've struggled; you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your _own_ honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." Iroh said.

"I'll try, Uncle." Zuko said.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph said.

" Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." Iroh said.

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." I said.

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you." Iroh said.

"I can handle Azula." Zuko said.

"Not alone! You'll need help." Iroh said.

"Yeah, she is majorly crazy!" I said.

"You're right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" Zuko said.

"It would be my pleasure" Katara said.

"What about us? What is our destiny today?"Sokka said.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh said.

"I think that, even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Sokka said.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"What do you think young halfa?" Iroh said.

"Wait! How did you know!" I said.

"I have been around for a long time" Iroh said.

"Well I think that I can't leave Zuko and Katara alone to face that sadistic monster of a sister. No offense" I said to Zuko.

"None taken." Zuko said.

"And I feel I need to go with Sokka, Suki, and Toph. I mean they are facing an air fleet and I am the only one that can fly here" I said.

Iroh nodded and we all got ready. I transformed and duplicated, seeing my gem turn from a half to a third.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound. The air ship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey." Piandao said as Sokka, Suki, and Toph got on the giant lizard.

"Thank you, Master." Sokka said, bowing.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko said, getting on Appa.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day." Iroh said.

"Goodbye, General Iroh!" Katara said.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it." Iroh said. At that moment Zuko and Sokka snapped their reins and we were off. I flew with Sokka, Suki, and Toph, while the other me rode on Appa with Zuko and Katara.

*ON THE ISLAND/ANIMAL*

We reached the front and Aang dove down. I followed and saw a massive eye open. Then a paw lifted us op and out of the water. A head emerged and It resembled a lion.

"A lion turtle!" Aang said and bowed. I followed suit, bowing to the biggest creature I had ever seen.

"Maybe you can help me. Everyone, even my own past lives, are expecting me to end someone's life. But I don't know if I can do it." Aang said.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being beginning-less time,darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light." The lion turtle said.

The turtle placed two claws on Aang, one on his forehead and the other on his chest.

"What about me? Clockwork sent me here to help the avatar, what role to I play?" I asked.

"You will know when the time comes young halfa. You will play a larger role than you even thought." the lion turtle said. He then placed me and Aang on the shore.

"Wait for him. He will come." The lion turtle said. We bowed "Thank you" we said and the Lion turtle ducked under the waves and swam away.

"Wow, so have you finally answered your problem Aang?" I asked.

"I think so Danny" Aang smiled.

**Soooo? What do you think! Please review Part 3 will come out tomorrow! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 3 of the finale! Please enjoy and review! (no flames if I didn't choose your option) :) Warning! This contains some language! **

*ON APPA*

Danny's POV

We were flying to the Fire Nation palace. Sozin's comet appeared in the sky. I saw Zuko's worried expression.

"Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula." I said.

"It's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" Zuko said.

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to." Katara said.

*EEL HOUND*

The eel hound was swimming while I flew alongside. The comet was in the sky, turning it a bright orange color.

"It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful." Suki said.

"Too bad the Fire Lord's about to use it to destroy the world." Toph said.

"Way to keep the mood up Toph" I said.

We landed a short while later. We then climbed up the cliff to see the airships taking off.

"We're too late! The fleet's already taking off!" Suki said.

"Then we're taking off, too!" I said "Grab on!" Everyone grabbed hold of me and we flew to the closest ship.

We landed on top of the ship and I phased us through. We made our way to the main control room.

"Whats the plan now?" I said. Toph cracked her knuckles "I got this"

She walked up to the control room door. Toph then knocked on the door before breaking it down. Using metalbending, she created a suit of armor from the door and takes down the crew members. She uses metalbending to protect herself against the fire blasts. With all the men defeated, we enter. Toph takes off her suit of armor.

"Impressive" I said.

"That's how it's done!" Toph said.

"Good work, Toph! Time to take control of the ship, take the wheel." Sokka said.

"That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship!" Toph said sarcastically

"I was talking to Suki." Sokka said, and Suki took the wheel.

"That would make a lot more sense." Toph said.

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" I said.

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea." Sokka said and grabbed a speaker.

"Attention, crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate." Sokka said, lowering his voice.

"That is so not going to work" I said.

Once we got close enough to the water Sokka pulled a lever, sending the crew into the ocean.

"I stand corrected" I said, but I will fly around and check. I said, after I flew around the ship I returned to the control room.

"Its just us" I said.

"Fire Lord Ozai, here we come." Sokka said. Sokka then pulled leavers to try and catch up to the lead airship. We soon see land and I know we can't stop him.

"We're not gonna catch up to him in time." Sokka said.

"No..." I said.

Soon I see a super large amount of fire emerge in front of the airship.

"I knew the comet gave extra fire power to firebenders but..." I said.

*BACK ON LAND*

DP and ALTA P3

"Momo, time for you to go." Aang said and Momo flew away. "I think you should leave too Danny"

"No way!" I said "I am not leaving you to face that psycho alone!"

"I think this is how it's supposed to end. I feel I need to do this." Aang said.

"You don't need to do this alone" I said.

"Its fine Danny. I got this" Aang said.

"I am not leaving you" I said.

Aang sighed "Danny…."

"Dude, I am not leaving you! You need all the help you can get here.. no offense" I said.

"Ok, but try and keep up" Aang said and winked. Right then he created large earth disks from the pillar we were standing on. He was sending the giant sections of the stone pillar beneath him toward Ozai's ship and jumps to another pillar. The last few pieces of rock strike the airship's engine, which causes Ozai to stop his attack for the moment. The airship loses power and begins to descend. I then turn to Aang and he nods. I create a large ectoblast and Aang produces a large blast of fire, taking down the airship.

The airship is going down, and moves past us. I see Ozai, shocked to see us. I smerk while Aang sinks into his bending stance, ready for a fight. Ozai then rips off his armor and burns it. Ozai lands on another pillar opposite us.

*ON THE AIRSHIP*

We were staring at the scene unfolding in front of us. The Fire Lord's ship had gone down in flames.

"What just happened ?" Suki said.

" It's Aang! He's back! And the other me!" I said.

*ON LAND*

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." Ozai.

"Really! I mean you really think that! You have lost it man!" I said.

"Who are you?" Ozai said.

"The name is Phantom. Danny Phantom. I'm the ghost that's gonna be kicking you butt in a few minutes." I said.

"_Please_ listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing." Aang said.

"You are right. I do have the power. I have _all_ the power in the world!" Ozai said.

"Wow he really is crazy" I muttered under my breath.

Ozai begins to shoot fire from his hands and mouth. As the flames die, and he looks at us. He then jumps, spins in the air, and slams his fist downward, creating a circular wave of flames that are coming directly toward us. I create an ecto- shield to protect us. Aang then earthbends a piece of the pillar he is holding into the air. I jump off and float in midair.

Aang rotates it around and then kicks the chunk of rock toward Ozai, who leaps away using his firebending. In mid-air, Ozai propels himself at us using a jet of fire from his feet. At the same time, Aang jumps toward Ozai, sending a wave of fire at him. I shoot another ecto-blast and it combines with Aang's fire. Ozai then kicks forward and shoots a fire blast from his foot. The two attacks collide in a fiery explosion.

*ON THE AIRSHIP*

"Go, Aang! Airbending slice! " Sokka said.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki said.

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom." Sokka said.

"Plus the other me is helping him." I said.

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal." Toph said.

Sokka then has a look of realization "Airship slice!"

"What are you talking about!" I said.

"Trust me here" Sokka said.

Sokka then pulls a couple levers and we rise. Right then, the other airships start releasing a massive stream of fire, engulfing the landscape.

Toph was looking out the window and the amount of fire could be felt all the way up here.

"Whoa. That's _a lot_ of fire, isn't it." Toph said.

"Yes." I said

Sokka then turns the wheel and pulls a couple levers. Soon we veer to the right, dramatically. The ship is now at the farthest point, and we soon turn to face the other airships. We are moving fast and Sokka turns a couple dails and the ship picks up speed.

"It's gonna be a rough ride! We need to get to the top of this thing, _fast." _Sokka said.

I grab Toph's hand and we run out of the control room. We reach a ladder and I tell Top to climb. I turn to Sokka and Suki.

"Then what?" Suki said.

"Watch each other's backs, and if we make it that far, I'll let you know." Sokka said and kissed Suki's cheek.

Sokka and Suki then start climbing the ladder I fly up to catch up with Toph. Right was we are climbing the airship collides with its first victim. The bottom of the airship is being torn apart and the floor beneath us disappears. Toph almost slips but I catch her and we keep climbing.

We reach the top and I grab Toph's hand. We are running on top of the airship. The airship still flying through the fleet, but slowly demolishing itself in process. Suddenly, just as we are getting to the front of the ship, part of the airship falls off, separating Suki from the rest of us. Our piece of airship is drifting away from Suki's.

"Suki!" Sokka yells and I push Toph in Sokka.

"Take care of her!" I yell and fly after Suki.

I grab her and we fly back to Sokka and Toph. They are still on their piece of the broken airship.

"Sokka, I think we've gotta..." I heard Toph say.

"Jump! Now!" I yell and the jump onto the next airship.

Sokka then jumps over Toph to protect her from the debris. I land beside them with Suki. Sokka and Toph get up and Suki and Sokka embrace.

"Thanks Danny" Sokka said.

"No problem" I said.

*FIRE NATION PALACE*

We finally reach the palace. I see A group of men in red robes. One if holding a golden headpiece while Azula kneels.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord..." one of the men says, lowing the headpiece to Azula's head.

He stops when he sees us. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula yells.

We land and all hop off Appa.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today. _I_ am." Zuko said.

Azula laughs evilly "You're hilarious." I notice Azula's hair is a mess and her entire demeanor is different.

"And you're going down." I say.

The man continues to lower the headpiece but I stop him but shooting a small ecto-blast at the headpiece, knocking it out of his hand.

"You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" Azula said.

"You're on." Zuko said.

Me and Katara are both surprised and Azula grins.

"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us all, so she's trying to separate us." Katara said.

"Its a trap Zuko and you are playing into her hands!" I said.

"I know. But I can take her this time." Zuko said.

"But even _you_ admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Katara said.

"There's something off about her; I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." Zuko said.

"You're right. She is cracking, one more blow and she is done for." I said.

Zuko and Azula then turn away from each other and kneel. They slowing get up and turn to face each other. Zuko had a determined look in his eye, while Azula sways a bit. I can tell she is off, and her crazy is definitely showing.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_." Azula said.

"No you're not." Zuko said.

Azula then smiles, and assumes an awkward fighting stance. She spins and sends a sudden blast of blue fire toward Zuko. Zuko brings his hands up and jumps forward, bringing his arms down in front of him. He bends a flame in each hand and they emerge. He sends the fire toward Azula. The fires collide forming a wall, a wall of fire, blue colliding with red. As the wall begins to die, Azula leaps up on a jet of fire and kicks her legs forward, sending a wave of fire from her feet during each of her three spinning kicks.

I create an ecto-sheild to protect myself and Katara from all the fire that was going past us. Katara grips my arm.

"He'll be fine. And Aang will finish this war, I know he will find a way" I said. Katara smiles a tiny bit "Thanks Danny"

*ON LAND*

Aang lands on top of another stone pillar, but suddenly leaps away to be blocking and pushed by a blast of fire emerging from Ozai. The Fire Lord then attacks again, sending a wave of fire from a downward kick. I create another sheild while Aang sends another part of the rock at Ozai. Ozai dodges the attack by sending a blast of fire out of his foot. Aang leaps to the top of another rock to avoid the attack,and lands near a waterfall. Ozai follows us there. I throw a couple ecto-blasts at Ozai to give Aang some cover fire.

Ozai sends another blast towards us. Aang then uses waterbending to send some of the waterfall toward the flames, extinguishing them and causing Ozai to jump back. He flies back toward us, using fire rockets from his feet. He shoots a large burst of fire at Aang, but Aang jumps to the top of the waterfall to avoid the attack. Ozai rockets up after him, and flips forward, shooting fire from both feet. Aang jumps to the other side of the slope to escape the hot flames.

I then shoot ice at Ozai, as he sned flames at me. he collision causes his flames to go out, while my ice still moves toward him. He dodges i and has a look of surupise.

"What is this?" He said.

"Ghostly ice, you can't melt it no matter how hard you try" I smirk and send more ecto-blasts his way.

Aang then airbends away from Ozai and he follows us. I grab hold of Aang and swing his to another pillar. Aanf bends more eath chuncks at Ozai, but that doesn't slow him down.

Aang raises his hand to block himself from the attack as he is pushed and hits the side of a rock, falling to the ground in pain. Ozai flies toward him again, and lands on the same ledge as Aang. I stand between them, and Ozai smirks.

"Stop right now." I growl

Ozai doesn't reply.

"Ok, then you have chosen door number 2. You getting your butt handed to you" I smirk and crack my knuckles and Ozai throws a fire punch.

I block his attack and Aang throws more earth at Ozai.

Aang suddenly performs a flip backward to shoot a gust of wind at Ozai from the air. Ozai jumps aside to avoid Aang's blast, then begins to shoot lightning. Aang is grasping on to the side of a rock, seemingly terrified. I jump in front of the lightning and create another shield. The lighting is absorbed into the ecto-shield I direct it back at Ozai.

Just as Ozai sends another blast of lightning toward him. Aang begins to redirect the lightning, pointing it toward the terrified Ozai. I see Aang's expression change and he sends the bolt into the orange sky instead. He falls to the ground, exhausted from straining to hold the energy from the lightning. Ozai smiles, sensing he has the upper-hand, and performs a spin-kick of fire toward Aang.

I fly fast to protect him, but Aang raises the ground to protect himself from the fire blast. He is thrown off the rock from the impact and is falling toward the water below him.

"Aang!" I yell and fly after him. I grab old of him and fly to the shore. We trip on the landing and see Ozai chasing after us.

*FIRE NATION PALACE*

Orange and blue flames were blasting toward each other. Some of the buildings were on fire. Zuko then punches a powerful blast of fire toward his sister. His stream of orange blends with a blast of blue fire. Zuko continues to shoot fire, and I see him slipping a bit. He then turns his foot around in order to steady himself and sends a powerful fire blast streaming from his fist.

Suddenly, Zuko and Azula stop their attacks. The scared and confused Azula turns to find that Zuko's strong attack has caused the plaza behind her to be smothered in flames. She leaps forward with a blast of fire that she swings at Zuko.

Just as he is about to be hit, Zuko thrusts his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blue flame. Azula was crouching on the ground, she is heavily panting, and then she grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in determination.

A determined look flushes over Azula. Then Zuko's opens his left fist, and with the other fist punches two large fireballs toward Azula, and the fire emerges to create one massive blast. I then see Azula's fear-filled eyes, reflecting with orange from the oncoming attack.

Azula dodges using a jet of blue fire. She then flies forward into the air, using jets of fire from her feet and hands. She then thrusts her fists forward creating two blue fire blasts.

Zuko is shown crouching with his arms outward, blue and orange flames swirling around him. Azula is flying toward him as she swerves to the right to dodge Zuko's last blast. Azula shoots fire at Zuko and circles him, a trail of blue fire coming from her feet. Zuko quickly defends himself by creating a shield of fire for protection. He then tries to attack Azula, who is still circling him, but she is too fast.

Zuko stops firing at Azula, crouches, and begins spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from his feet. Azula is flying forward; when she sees the attack, she tries to stop, but it is too late. Azula falls and rolls forward onto the ground. In pain, she picks herself up. She is hunched over, her hair is undone and she is extremely angry.

I smile, I can see Zuko has the upper hand and she is on the verge of a mental breakdown. Unless one already didn't happen.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko said, getting into his stance.

"Oh, I'll _show_ you lightning!" Azula said.

Just then, Azula waves and moves her fingertips in order to generate lightning, but her stance is irregular and off. Zuko is inhaling and exhaling deeply. He assumes his stance and prepares to redirect whatever lightning may come his way.

I can tell something is about to happen. "Be ready" I whisper to Katara and she gets in her bending stance.

I also get ready, watching Azula carefully.

Suddenly, light begins flickering as Azula begins charging her lightning. She finishes charging, and a close-up of her eyes shows she is not glancing toward Zuko, but to the left of him. Azula, was ready to strike; lightning at her fingertips. She smiles and extends her arm to shoot the blast directly at me and Katara.

Time seems to slow down. I see the lighting coming at us, but not at me. Katara. I place myslef between her and the lighting, knowing I could handle the blats much better than her. I see Zuko running, trying to put himself between her and the lighting.

I yell "Nooooo!"

Suddenly, Zuko jumps up, in between Katara and the lightning. He take the blast in the chest.

I am horrified. I turn and see Katara's shocked, horrified face. Zuko hits the ground. He is lying on the ground, twitching from the electricity seeping through his body. He rolls onto his back, groaning and holding his wounded chest. Katara starts running towards him, water over her hands. I turn and see Azula, laughing madly.

"You bitch!" I yell and start shooting ecto-blasts at her.

Zuko is lying on the ground in pain. His shirt around his chest is burnt away, revealing a large scar. Katara is running toward him. I see Azula preparing another lighting strike and push myslef in front of Katara. I push her away and we dodge the blast. I see a crazed Azula, hunched over and swaying from side to side. She suddenly starts laughing maniacally and runs toward us.

*ON LAND*

Ozai is flying fast towards us. We are lying on the ground and I pick Aang up.

"Run!" I yell and we run. I throw a couple ecto-blast to try and slow down Ozai, but to no avail. The terrified Aang and I run, but Ozai not too far behind. Ozai reaches us, and Aang earthbends a circle of rocks around us for protection.I create a similar ecto-shield for double protection. i can hear Ozai laughing as he walks up to us. I turn and see Aang bracing himself with his arms. I see a scared look on his face.

"We will get through this" I said, but I didn't know how.

"You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world... in my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!" Ozai said and he stuck us with massive blasts of fire.

**So? Please review! :) :) The finale part will be updated tomorrow or later today, with a sort of epilogue and author note to follow :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Its time! Sadly this is the end :( But when one door closes another one opens :) I will be starting a Legend of Korra sequel so keep your eyes peeled for that! :)**

**And some clarification :)**

***ON LAND* Danny and Aang vs. Ozai**

***THE AIRSHIP* Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Danny**

***FIRE NATION PALACE Dann, Zuko, and Katara vs. Azula**

**I loved writing this part and stay with me here cause I will be changing some thing up. :) I hope you all like the way I am choosing to end this :) It hit me in the middle of the night and I just had to us this idea in the finale :) Hint: I am taking some info from LoK Book 2 and adding it here! :)**

*ON LAND*

We weer stuck within my shield and Aang's earth ball. Ozai was trying to break through with multiple fire blasts.

"Come on out, Avatar! You can't hide in there forever! Your little Phantom can't save you now" Ozai said and struck again.

"We can't hold this up forever!" I said.

"We need a plan!" Aang said.

*THE AIRSHIP*

"Toph, metalbend the rudder so it's jammed in a turning position. The ship will spiral and slam into the others." Sokka said

"Got it! " Toph said and grabbed hold of the metal rudder. She twisted the metal to turn the ship towards the others.

"Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metalbending?" Sokka said.

"You could stand to mention it more." Toph said, smirking.

A firebender comes out of the ship and fires at us. Toph and Sokka fall of the side and Sokka uses his sword in an attempt to stop the fall. They fall and land on a platform, breaking Sokka's leg and his sword landing just in front of him. Toph falls off and Sokka holds onto her hand.

"Toph! Sokka!" I yell and grab Suki.

We fly down and I pull Toph up.

"My leg! I can't walk!" Sokka said.

"Here! Let me try something!" I yell and put my hands on Sokka's leg. I allow myself to feel the cold sensation I susually feel when I am healing. I force that energy into Sokka and a small green glow appears.

"Wow! I think it worked!" Sokka said, standing up "You healed my leg!"

"Your welcome, but we have bigger problems now!" I yell.

Two firebenders come out on the platforms next to us. One of them is about to shoot them off, but Sokka throws his boomerang at him. I throw and ecto-blast and knock the other dude unconscious.

"I have a plan!" I yell and grab Suki. I fly off to another ship and We pull on the rudder to force it into the other ship.

While we are doing so I see more firebenders come out and Sokka and Toph are at the edge of the platform. Toph is holding onto Sokka and he is sheilding her from what probably awaits. Soon, the firebenders see us and run.

"Jump!" I yell and Toph and Sokka jump onto our airship. The last functional airship.

"What happened?" Toph said.

"We just saved the world thats what!" I said.

I see flames in the distance. "I feel they are in danger. I gotta go! I'll be stronger once we merge." I said.

"Take care of each other!" I yell and fly off.

*ON LAND*

Ozai is still throwing fire blasts us. He blasts the shield a few more times and then shoots an enormous, continuous blast of fire at us. Ozai stops for a moment, and I feel a large attack coming.

"We can't keep this up!" I yell. Right then I feel my clone is close. I drop the shield for a moment and the other me, flies through the rock and we merge. I feel twice as strong and put the shield back up.

"What should we do!" Aang yells.

"Can't you go into the avatar state?" I yell back.

"NO!" Aang yells. Right then a thought pops in my head.

"I have an idea!" I said.

"Well I would love to hear it!" Aang yells back.

"Its crazy and could kill both of us but it just might work!" I yell.

"Well do it! I trust you!" Aang said. I take a deep breath.

"I'm going to overshadow you! But try and like give you control! It just might work, I've never done it before but I think I could do it! You would have all your bending, but ghost powers as well!" I yell.

Aang looks at me like I am crazy "I trust you! Now do it!"

I take a deep breath and dive in. Right then, my ecto-shield goes down and Aang's rock ball is starting to disintegrate. I am inside Aang and time seems to slow down. I take a deep breath and try and let Aang have control. I feel him, still in control of his body, but I had access to all his senses.

Aang protects himself/us with an airbending shield but is pushed back by the force of the attack, crashing into a rock pillar. I feel the scar on his back is hit with a point of the rock, causing him/us to flashback to when he was shot by lightning. The pain was almost unbarable. I see Kyoshi and many more paast Avatars, all with their eyes lit up. I see Aang opening his eyes in the Avatar State and then to the large purple Avatar State version of himself.

The everything stops. I see a large white kite looking creature with blue lines.

"What... where am I?" I ask.

"I am Raava, the light spirit. I am the Avatar's spirit that contains all the past lives, and the ability to bend the four elements." Raava said.

"Well can you help Aang here! He is in the battle of his life!" I said.

"I know, we have been separated for quite some time. But now we are reunited. I thank you for aiding him." Raava said. "Sadly, you will not remember this encounter."

"What?" I said.

"Thank you halfa." Raava said and soon I was back in the fight.

He/we were covered in rubble. I saw Ozai walking toward us, a grin on his face.

"Come on out, little boy. You're about to be..." Ozai said.

Right then he/we grabbed his beard and popped out of the rubble. Ozai tries to firebend him/us, but Aang merely knocks his hand away. He then creates a blast of air sending Ozai flying backward. Ozai was then crashing into a pillar of rock. He falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at Aang in the sky with a sphere of air around him.

Aang proceeds to roar and creates fire out of his mouth, fists and feet. Aang creates a massive gust of air causing Ozai to cover himself as he groans in struggle. Pillars of earth disintegrate and move toward Aang as other pieces of rock rise up from the ground to surround Aang. Water also rises toward Aang as he creates a ring of fire around himself. The earth begins to create a ring inside the air sphere as the water continues to rise up and form another ring inside the earth sphere. Then a shot of ecto-energy shoot out from his hands and wraps its self inside the air sphere.

We are now surrounded by a ring of water, a ring of earth, a ring of ecto-energy, a sphere of air and a ring of fire.

Aang charges at Ozai, ramming him, and then blows him off his Elemental Sphere, Ozai flies away from Aang. Aang uses earthbending to shoot machine gun-like earth bullets at him. Aang chases a fleeing Ozai.

*FIRE NATION PALACE*

Zuko, tries to get up, but he is too hurt from the lighting strike and he falls down. Katara rushes to try and help him, but Azula launches a fire blast in front of her before she can reach him. She laughs manically and shoots lightning which I then absorb and redirect at her.

There is a shocked expression on her face. "I guess watching Zuko and Aang train was a good thing!"

Zuko attempts to get back up, but is too weak and can do nothing but watch as Azula shoots another lightning bolt at Katara, which I redirect again. I turn to watch as Azula lands on a roof nearby. She begins charging another lightning attack.

"I need to get to Zuko" Katara said.

"Maybe I can distract Miss Crazy Pants over there and you can get to him!" I said.

"I''d really rather our family physician look after Little Zuzu if you don't mind." Azula said, and shoot more lighting at us.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula said.

She shoots at us again. We manage to dodge her and move behind another column. She spots water nearby and bends it onto the roof, but Azula has moved. Azula comes from behind her on fire jets. We run and Azula unleashes a large burst of fire, but we manages to get away. Katara creates an ice path to get away, while I shoot ecto-blasts.

We get off her ice path, but Katara trips on a grate and sees some water below. She looks up and grabs some chains hanging from the wall.

"I have an idea!" Katara said. "Get to Zuko, see if you can do anything! I got this!" Katara said. Katara pushed me away and stood on the grates, with the chains behind her back.

I ran to Zuko and saw Azula land on the grates.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" she yelled. Azula is about to shoot lightning at her when Katara freezes them both with the water under the grate.

Katara then melts the water around her and chains Azula's hands together tied to the grate. Katara then bends the water back into the grate. After catching her breath, she tightens the chains to make sure Azula cannot get free, then rushes over to me and Zuko. Katara roll Zuko on to his back and begins healing him. Zuko opens his eyes, feeling the pain lessen, and smiles weakly at Katara, who smiles back as a she sheds a tear.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko said.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Katara said.

Katara then stops for a moment to assess the wound.

"Let me try something" I said.

I then put my hands on Zuko's wound and allow my healing energy to flow into him. After a small green glow I remove my hands to see the wound mostly healed, leaving only a scar.

"Danny..." Katara said.

"I didn't realize i could do it either. I just felt I could..." I said. "Feel better?" I asked

"Much, a little sore though" Zuko said.

"Ok then." I smile and whack Zuko upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Zuko said.

"You are so stupid! Never jump in front of a bolt of lightning again! I mean I swear to god Zuko!" I said and Zuko laughed.

I helped Zuko up and we walk over to Azula. Azula is panting in anger, then screams in madness and breathes fire, writhing in an attempt to break free. Finally she stops and begins to cry uncontrollably. We watch in horror and pity.

"Man, she really has lost it" I said.

*ON LAND*

Aang still chases Ozai and uses earthbending to move two pillars in front of Ozai, who recoils and flies away. Aang then sends a wave of water at Ozai, causing him to crash to the ground. As Ozai recovers and looks up, Aang bursts through the pillar he landed near. Ozai retreats backward and shoots a stream of fire at Aang. Almost in slow motion, Aang drops to the ground narrowly missing Ozai who propels himself away with fire from his feet.

Aang rises and begins following the fleeing Ozai again. Ozai lands on a pillar and launches a wide fire blast at Aang, who uses earthbending to move two large pillars to protect himself. Aang breaks and lets the pillars fall as Ozai flies away again. Aang unleashes multiple blasts of fire toward Ozai, who manages to dodge them. Ozai lands on the side of a pillar and launchers three similar fire blasts at an approaching Aang, who uses air and water to disperse them.

Aang then fires a strong blast of air at Ozai, disintegrating the pillar he stood on but he manages to get away. Aang continues to chase him as Ozai looks back, realizing Aang is catching up. Aang moves his arm in a circular motion causing water to wrap itself around Ozai's leg and up to his outstretched arm, whipping him round then slamming him on top of a pillar. Aang flies forward and earthbends Ozai's hands and feet to the ground, trapping him.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price!" Aang said, I felt all the power and vioce of his past lives, and me!, moving through him.

Aang prepares his final attack, under control of is past lives, combining all four elements together, while a terrified Ozai watches. At the last second, Aang manages to regain control and comes out of the Avatar State and Aang floats to the ground, freeing Ozai in the process.

I feel Aang wants me out and I walk out of him.

"No, I'm not gonna end it like this." Aang said, turned away from Ozai. I keep my eye on him though.

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak!" Ozai said.

"He isn't weak. His is stronger than you will ever be" I said.

Ozai moves to attack Aang who senses it, before I could react.

He stamps down and lifts a foot up, dragging a pillar of earth along with him, deflecting Ozai's attack and binding him inside the rock. He then circles Ozai and proceeds to bind his other hand as Ozai attempts to attack again. He pulls the rocks down into the earth slightly, causing Ozai to kneel. Ozai attempts one final fire breath attack, but Aang uses airbending to stop and approach him and puts one hand on Ozai's forehead, and one on his chest, while he watches in horror.

Aang closes his eyes and I then flashback to the Lion Turtle.

"In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements but the energy within ourselves." the Lion Turtle said. "To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed."

I see Aang's eye glow and Ozai's too. Aang's are blue, while Ozai's are red. Then Aang lets go of Ozai and releases him from the rock.

"What? What did you do to me?" Ozai said, rubbing his head.

"You took away his bending" I said.

"Yes, I took away your firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again." Aang said.

"Thats what the Lion Turtle ment! You bent his energy to make sure he can't bend!" I said.

"It took you that long?" Aang said, smiling.

"Hey! I'm not a spiritual master like you!" I said.

Aang laughed and walked to the edge of the rock. He took a deep breath and his eyes and tattoos glowed for a second. Aang then bent the two rivers up, and put out all the flames in the valley. Momo returns to Aang's shoulder and we see the comet disappear over the horizon.

I saw Toph, Sokka, and Suki land the airship next to us and walk over.

"You did it! You should've seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like" Sokka said, using sound effects "and the Fire Lord was all like"

Suki walked over to Ozai, who was still laying on the ground.

"So did you, you know... finish the job?" Suki said.

"I'm still alive. " Ozai said. Suki backs away.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away." Aang said. I saw Toph, Sokka, and Suki's shocked faces.

"Wow! Who taught you that?" Toph said.

"A giant lion turtle." Aang said.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph said.

"Well, look at you, buster. Now that your firebending's gone I guess we should call you the Loser Lord." Sokka said.

"I am the Phoenix King! " Ozai said weakly.

"Ha! More like the Power-less King. And Phoenix King? Really? I could think up like 5 better names!" I said.

"I am still..." Ozai said.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped." Toph said.

"Yeah! Or how about King of the... Guys Who... Don't Win?" Suki said.

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey." Toph said.

*LATER*

I had joined up with the other me and became whole again. After some events **(that the author is to lazy to write)** we were all at the Fire Nation Palace.

Zuko was putting on his robe when I gave him a special coronation gift.

"You need some help with that?" Mai said.

"Mai! You're okay! They let you out of prison?" Zuko said.

"Danny and Sam busted us out. And no one will want to throw us back. I mean,when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend..."Mai said.

"Thanks Danny" Zuko said. I nodded and smiled.

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Zuko said to Mai.

"I think it means I actually kind of like you." Mai said and they kissed. When the broke apart Mai have him a steer look "But don't ever break up with me again!"

We walked out and I saw Aang mediating in his new Air nomad clothes.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now..." Zuko said.

"And now we're friends." Aang said.

"Yeah, we are friends." Zuko said.

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now." Aang said.

"I can't believe a year ago I didn't have my powers... and only 6 weeks ago did I meet you" I said. We all hugged.

"Everything is going to be even more different. We'll rebuild it together." Zuko said.

We all walk outside and see four rows. One with Fire Nation, Water tribe, Earth Kingdom, and other for the Foggy Swamp people.

Everyone cheered and Zuko put his hand up. "Please. The real hero is the Avatar and Danny Fenton!" Zuko said and we both walked out to a cheering crowd.

Today this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace." Zuko said.

Zuko then kneels and a Fire Sage walks up behind him and places the headpiece on his head.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" he said. Zuko stood up and the crowd cheered.

Zuko stared walking and waved us to follow him.

*IN BA SIN SE*

We were in Ba Sing Se for a conference with the newly reinstated Earth King. We were all wearing Earth Kingdom attire and at Iroh's tea shop.

Zuko is serving us tea and Iroh is playing a horn. Aang is playing with Momo. Sokka is painting a picture. I was relaxing beside Toph.

"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." Sokka said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." Katara said and walked over. She became annoyed when she saw the painting. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

We all walked over to get a look at the painting.

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka said.

"At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine! My hair is not that spiky!" Zuko said.

"I look like a man." Mai said.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka said.

"Why am so skinny? i am not that scrawny!" I said. Momo then jumped on the table and chittered.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" Sokka said.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down." Iroh said.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph said and we all laugh.

I see Aang and Katara go outside. Me being the nosy person I am, slipped away.

Aang walks past Appa, petting him briefly, before he moves to watch the sun set. Katara approaches from behind with a smile on her face and turns to Aang. Aang turns to look at her and he smiles back. Katara is smiling and blushing. She places a hand on his shoulder and they hug. They step out of the embrace and look out at the sun set when Katara turned to face Aang. Aang turns to face her and Katara passionately kisses Aang, who returns it and they embrace each other as they kiss.

I couldn't contain myself

"FINALLY! Its about time!" I said.

They broke apart and everyone came outside. They were blushing hard.

"Danny!" Katara said.

"Hey! .NOSY!" I said "I should look into getting a sign made,cause you guys obviously aren't getting the message." I said and we all laughed.

**Well thats it... or is it? I had some extra time and decided to finish this. I will write one more chapter to finish up this story and get Danny home :)**

**I will also put an Author's Note at the very end :)**

**Please reivew! What do you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! This is kinda like an epilogue? Its finishing up this story and setting up my LoK sequel :) Author's Note to follow :)**

We were all laughing when I saw a glow from my wrist guard and sighed.

"Its time" I said.

"Do you really have to go?" Aang said.

"Yeah. My town needs me" I said, rubbing my neck.

I walked up to Aang and gave him a hug "Remember what I told you on the island?" I said.

"Always" Aang said.

"You really are going to be the greatest avatar ever" I said.

I walked over to Katara "Take care of him. You two are made for each other. I know you are destined for great things. I also know that you mom would be so proud of what you and your brother have done." Katara smiled and a tear left her eye and she hugged me.

I walked over to Zuko "You have struggled to get where you are. I know you have it in you to rebuild this world and be a great leader. Never forget the lessons you learned." I said.

"Thanks Danny" Zuko said and we hugged.

I walked over to Suki and Sokka "You guys are amazing. You fight harder than many people I know. Never loose that." I said and I hugged them both.

I walked over to Toph, she punched me in the shoudler. "I'll miss you ghosty"

"I'll miss you too Toph. Don't let your parents or anyone ever hold you back. You are the strongest person I probably had ever meet." I said and we hugged.

"And move it along with Sam. I can tell you two like each other" Toph whispered.

"What! We... we aren't" I stuttered and Toph punched me in the shoulder again.

"Hey" Mai said "Thanks again for breaking me out"

"Your welcome. Take care of Zuko there" I said.

"You are all amazing people. I never thought i could get this close to you all within a couple short weeks." I said "Even though the war is over, this world need all of you to still work together and rebuild it. I know all of you are destined for even more greatness."

We all then hugged and I stepped away.

"Wait!" Sokka said and handed me his drawing "To remember us"

I laughed and rolled up the scroll.

"You will come back? Right?" Toph said.

"I promise I will come back! I will ask Clockwork and if he says no? I will beg nonstop" I winked and Toph laughed.

I saw my gem glowing brighter and brighter and soon a portal appeared. Clockwork then floated through it, in adult form

"Guys this is Clockwork, Master of time" I said.

"Its time Danny" Clockwork said, turning into an old man.

"Bye guys, I promise we will see each other again. Right Clockwork?" I said.

"Yes, you will return to this world" Clockwork said, turning into a kid.

Everyone's face lit up

"Bye Danny! We'll miss you!" everyone started saying and I waved goodbye. I stepped through the portal and found myself in Clockwork's tower. The portal closed and turned to Clockwork, who was again an adult. I also realized I was in ghost form again.

"When will I go back?" I asked.

Clockwork sighed and turned into an old man "It will be a while Daniel."

"Why!?" I said.

"Because, in sending you to that universe, the fabric of space and time was worn a bit to thin. It will need to rest and heal before you can return." Clockwork said turning into a kid.

"You make is sound like its alive" I said.

"Space and Time sometimes are Daniel." Clockwork said "I will contact you when it is time. I know you will need to return."

"Ok, should I keep this?" i said, extending my wrist.

"Yes, it will glow when it is time" Clockwork said, turning into an adult.

"Ok... bye Clockwork!" I said, flying off. I saw the Spector Speeder right where I had left it. I flew home and saw Sam and Tuck in the lab.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker said.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Did you save the.. um other world? Sam told me all about it" Tucker said.

"Ya, we did" I said.

"Well you gotta tell us all about it!" Tucker said.

"Sure, just one thing I gotta do first." I said and transformed, back into human form. I took the scroll and found an old frame. I put the picture in there and put it in my room.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"A picture to remember a couple friends" I said smiling. We all then sat on my bed.

"Ok, this is the story of Aang, the last airbender." I began.

**So? What do you all think?! I hope you all like this fanfic. I pored my heart and soul int this fanfic and love how it developed. I will be adding an author's note with some info about this fanfic and the LoK sequel.**

**Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Note :)

**Hello! I just wanted to give you all some info about my decision for the finale and about my upcoming Legend of Korra (sorta) sequel!**

**Now here was my thought process in deciding the final battle...**

**For Option 1(Danny&Aang vs. FireLord) at first I felt like I shouldn't take away Aang's moment. But so many of you requested it! I decided to include Danny only after an epiphany. I thought about Danny kinda overshadowing Danny and kinda meeting Raava! I loved the idea in my head and decided to do it..**

**Option 2(Danny, Katara, and Zuko vs. Azula) I wasn't so into this one and only a handful of people wanted it. But I saw potential in a kinda Danny&Katara facing off against a crazy Azula! **

**Option 3 (Danny, Toph, Sokka, and Suki vs. Airfleet) I loved the idea of Danny working with Sokka, Suki, and Toph to destroy the airfleet. I also felt Danny felt a little protective over Toph, who was like a little sister to him.**

**Option 4 (Combination) I loved all the ideas I had for the previous option I chose this one :)**

**Option 5 (Anything?) I didn't see much potential for this one. I also didn't like the idea off Danny with the White Lotus, cause I feel they had that one covered. **

**Now, the LoK sequel**

**It will be based in Book 1 only. I don't want to touch Book 2 with a ten-foot-pole. I love the show, but Book 2 infuriated me to no end at some points! **

**Some background info**

**1. It will be after Phantom Planet (1 yr in fact)**

**2. It will be ONLY in Book 1 for LoK**

**3. Danny might have some extra powers :)**

**4. I will post the first chapter soon :) It will be kinda an intro and part of the Welcome to Republic city episode.**

**5. Danny will be apart of the Fire Ferrets! **

**I was debating this last part, it was the only thing holding me back from writing the fanfcition. But I decided Danny will be apart of the team. I will be changing some of the rules for Pro-Bending so I hope you all forgive me. **

**If you are asking yourself "How could Danny be apart of a pro-bending team?"**

**Well then... (whispers) I will give him... (looks around) bending powers! Trust me on this! :)**

**Last thing... **

**I loved writing this fanfic. It is one of my favorites :) I loved that so many of you followed me or favored this story :) **

**Thanks for everything :) **

**Love, **

**swimmjacket**


End file.
